Danganronpa: Glass Ball in the Sky
by VioEli
Summary: (16/16 CLOSED) There has been many events that led to this day. The experiment has failed, but there was another way to cause this world's despair. A group of high school students have been forced to live together in an undesirable situation. To kill each other in the middle of nowhere with no chance of escape, this situation will definitely cause despair to arrive in this world.
1. Preview and SYOC Form

There was a group of people wearing white lab coats surrounding me. A black-and-white bear stood in the center of them, giggling almost manically as I was spread out on the examination table, helpless.

I couldn't move. I was too weak to even try. I could only tear up as I felt hands violating my every being.

Why am I being examined anyways? I don't know. I just want to escape.

The bear's high-pitched laughter echoed into my bleeding ears. My eyes became blurry as I took a glimpse of myself. Blood. Gore. Blood was everywhere on my body, tainting the only clothes I had on me. My pale, cold skin was tainted in red. An acidic taste roamed into the end of my tongue, the desire to vomit overwhelming me. The foul smell of garbage and iron didn't help at all. Drool was trickling down from my chapped lips.

"Upupupu... You look so scared. Are you confused? I'm surprised you lost your memory that quickly."

I didn't understand. I don't want to understand. What was he talking about? I just want to _go home_.

 _Go home...?_

 _Home? Where's...home?_

"Huh? Aw man, don't tell me you've actually been struck with amnesia again. Sheesh, this is the tenth time already since this happened!"

 _Home...? Home...! I_ _need to go home!_

"Bah! She's gonna go crazy soon, so hit her with some sedatives!"

It was only then did I feel a relaxing sensation burst throughout my body. My mind grew hazy, and then I fell into a deep sleep.

...

...

"Where...am I?"

Groaning, I felt my body rest against concrete. My body was stiff as I tried to stand up, wobbling in place. Rubbing the rheum away from my eyes, I then looked at the direction towards me.

It was then did I see something impossibly surreal.

The skies were around me, and I was inside of a complex that was trapped within a glass wall. It was a small residential area that was enclosed within a glass ball.

* * *

 **Alright, hello everyone! You may know me as Vio, but to those who don't I would like to say welcome! This is my new Danganronpa SYOC story called Danganronpa: Glass Ball in the Sky! I will still be working on my other story, but I'll try to upload as quickly as I can without leaving any details! I'm going to say something, this story may be a bit dark (mind you that I do have a dark, violent mind) so be prepared for that.**

 **Anyways, the rules are as follows... PM me only, make your character as detailed as possible, don't make your characters overly powerful and perfect, make your SHSLs special to only your character (though if you coincidentally get the same as someone else I don't mind if you change the talent or make another OC), you can send up to two OCs, their names don't have to be Japanese (but you can if you want), and have fun!**

 **I'll be also posting this form on my profile, so look out for that!**

 **Also, I'm going to be adding my own character, but I assure you that they are not the main character! To be honest I'll be changing perspectives so your character can get their own chance to shine!**

 **Anyways, let the games begin!**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Sexuality: (They can either be straight, gay, etc. Don't be shy~)**

 **SHSL: (This is self-explanatory.)**

 **Age: (15-18)**

 **Appearance: (Tell me about the character's physical appearance. Do they have scars? Tattoos? Deformations? Their body built?)**

 **Clothing: (What do they usually weiar?)**

 **Personality: (Self-explanatory.)**

 **Hobbies: (What do they like to do? Do they like singing, dancing, reading...)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Secrets: (Everyone has deep secrets, so what does your character hide?)**

 **Backstory: (Tell me how the character got their talent and what happened. It doesn't have to be really depressing, but like most murder stories a lot of them are.)**

 **Relationship: (Would they like to be in or are interested in a relationship? If so, then tell me what kind of person they're looking for.)**

 **People They Like: (Tell me about what sort of people they'll most likely to get along with.)**

 **People They Hate: (The opposite of the above.)**

 **Corpse Reaction: (How would they react when they see a corpse? Would they faint or will they vomit, etc.)**

 **Role In Investigation: (Does your character try to find some clues? Do they come up with theories only to share them later when the time comes right? Are they the one who doze off?)**

 **Role In Trials: (Does your character actively participate in the trial or do they doze off? Do they make false accusations and aggressively pursue the suspects or are they scared to death?)**

 **Murderer or Victim: (Since I'll pick the survivors, tell me if you're character is most likely to be a murderer or victim.)**

 **Execution: (You don't have to add this, but it does give me an idea of how you want your character to be executed if I ever so choose them as the killer.)**

 **Possible Motives: (Would they kill if something were to happen to their friend? Would they kill for money?)**

 **Quotes: (Just to tell me how they talk like.)**

 **Mastermind/Reason (?): (If you want your character to be a mastermind, say so here and explain why.)**

 **Extra: (Did I miss anything?)**

* * *

 **Girls (8/8)**

 **-** **SHSL Archer, Zen Soeur by VioElcina**

 **\- SHSL Mountain Climber, Hikari Tennoyama by dashunterman**

 **\- SHSL Abstract Artist, Himeko Utamaro by SatokoHojo**

 **\- SHSL Audiobook Narrator, Yuki Albright by TheRoseShadow21**

 **\- SHSL Thief, Nathalie Kato by Wolfnight3634**

 **\- SHSL Ultimate Appraiser, Sora Watanuki by Strange Nothing**

 **\- SHSL Travel Blogger, Hairi Komatsuzaki by Fujisaki-kun**

 **\- SHSL Hip-Hop Dancer, Mizuki Komatsu by SongBirds-Lullaby**

 **Boys (8/8)**

 **-** **SHSL Game Developer, Kazuo Nagakage by Fujisaki-kun**

 **\- SHSL Pianist, King Legolas by Shyjoker**

 **\- SHSL Lawyer, Cocoa "Kingsley" Law by Shyjoker**

 **\- SHSL Speech Writer, Saburo Kato by Nemris**

 **\- SHSL Strategist, Satoshi Yoshiro by Third Cosmic Velocity**

 **\- SHSL Swordsman, Ren Furude by SongBirds-Lullaby**

 **\- SHSL Magician, Ruekra Barrows by TikiKitsune**

 **\- SHSL Geographer, Yuuya De Angelo by ashDanLand**


	2. Prologue - The First Step to Despair

**Hello, everyone! This is Vio speaking. I just want to thank all of your for sending your amazing characters to me! Every one of them is really interesting and unique from each other, so it's a pleasure for me to make this story! Anyways, here's the official chapter that starts this entire story. It's pretty long, but I hope you guys enjoy! Anyways, please review so I can have this chance to talk with you! It's good to talk to the people who sent me all these wonderful characters in the process! Well, let's get started!**

* * *

 **[Unknown]**

Darkness.

Nothing is to be seen but darkness. Not even my own body is visible. Not even the choking air that surrounded me. My footsteps were empty. They didn't make a sound. I couldn't tell if I was standing straight or if I was walking.

Before my train of thought deluded my excistance I heard the sound of lights flickering on. A buzzing noise echoed into my ears, making my body tremble as my eyes were awarded with the almost blinding lights that were flickered on and off. On and off, on and off. It was an endless cycle.

Ah, well, at least I can hear something. The voices of people ringing in the distance. I wonder, can they hear my voice? I opened my mouth, calling for an answer.

... A reply. That's good. They can hear me.

The lights finally flickered on, allowing me the chance to examine the people around me. The people looked about the same age as me, if not a few years younger or older. Surrounded inside of a glasslike interior, the outside view was dark and meaningless. Why are we in here?

A rumbling noise shook the entire area. Screams of shock and terror echoed through the interior, people screaming for help as I added in my own voice. The ground was shaking, my body trembling as I heard the sound of cracks every second. One. Two. Three. More than three cracks were heard in a split second, and soon the entire glass interior broke into pieces.

We all fell into nothingness.

A high-pitched laughter resounded in the background. I wasn't here. I wasn't alive.

Nothing is here but pure darkness and agony.

* * *

 **[Unknown - Zen Souer]**

"What a dream..." A fair-skinned teenage girl murmured, groaning as she felt the cool air touching every inch of her skin. Her entire body was stiff, her vision blurry as she opened her beautiful hazel colored eyes. She was lying on the grass on her back, her face looking straight up at the trees towering her. Stretching her arms and legs, the girl forced herself up.

The teenager was somewhat athletic and slender in built. She had white hair that reaches down to her shoulders, but the right side of her hair was tied in a fish-styled braid. Though her skin was fair and smooth, her hands are bruised with new and recent injuries and scars.

She wore a white collar around her neck, a green tie reaching just below her breasts. She wears a dark green bra with a brown jacket over, black fingerless gloves adding to her attire. On the bottom she wore black leggings and brown boots. The white-haired maiden wore two golden loop earrings on her earlobes, giving her an almost dignified atmosphere. What was interesting, however was the archery bag over her back, a bow and arrow available for her reach. Nonetheless, the teenager seemed to fit the prideful sort of personality type.

This teenager was named Zen Soeur.

 **SHSL Archer - Zen Soeur**

Looking around the area, Zen found herself in what seemed to be a park. The fresh smell of grass and the trees towering her, the benches parked around the swings and slides, and even the childish look convinced Zen that it was the park.

"Why am I in a park?" She questioned herself, cupping her chin. "Aren't I suppose to be heading to Hope's Peak Academy-"

She stopped, her mind coming to an abrupt halt. A baffled expression escaped from her face, though it was the sort of expression that expressed not only confusion but worry.

 _Hope's Peak Academy? What's that? A school?_

She said such words without grasping its concept. Though she was confused by what she had just said, she definitely knew it wasn't a mere coincidence. Zen knew what Hope's Peak Academy was, but she didn't know why and when she learned of such a thing.

 _All I remember is being titled the SHSL Archer and then after that... I don't know._

She bit into her inner lip, tapping her foot restlessly onto the grass.

 _Why? Why don't I know?_

Though she was uneasy of the words Hope's Peak Academy, she was even more uneasy of her current location. Zen looked around the area, the sidewalk stretching from the park all the way to the distinct buildings up ahead.

 _Where am I anyways? I'm not in France nor am I in Japan..._

The buildings in the distance looked modern and weren't different to that of any other building, but Zen couldn't pinpoint an exact location as to where she is. She raised her head up, her eyes staring into the skies. The clouds were blocking the view to the Sun, irritating her.

 _If only the clouds weren't blocking the way I could tell my east from west, but... Don't they seem to be a bit too close?_

Zen sighed, her heart continuing to throb in an erratic pace. Though she was used to getting lost in the woods she was usually able to find her way out. This time, however, she was lost. She didn't know where she was nor what to do. There was nobody around her sight.

"Now that I think about it," Zen started, forcing a small smile to comfort herself. "It seriously looks like this place is deserted."

She stopped, immediately shaking her head.

 _Of course not. There has to be at least someone in this city. This place looks too nice for it to just be abandoned._

Easily convincing herself of that possible thought, Zen mustered up the courage and walked down in the sidewalk, the buildings gradually appearing taller from her perspective.

There was a large school Zen spotted a few miles away, a maroon color painting the building with multiple glass windows. A flagpole was fixiated next to the building, a strange symbol of a monochrome bear knitted on the flag. Close to Zen from the path she took were a few houses, each one looking quite different from the other. A few blocks away from the houses was a large building called "Sports Centre Gym".

Zen continued to walk down into the city until she stopped by a small cafe titled "Mono Cafe" which was just inches away from the gym itself. She peered into the frameless window, finding a teenage boy about her age unconscious. He was lying his head onto the table, his arms spread out as his expression showed discomfort. Though Zen was relieved that she wasn't the only person inside of the city, she was somewhat worried about the teenager and decided to walk inside the cafe.

The bells chimed once she opened the door, a pleasant sound ringing into her ears. She stepped into the cafe, the aroma of brewed coffee roaming into her nostrils. Her stomach clenched in want, her eyes glistening with desire as she licked her lips. Zen couldn't help but grin a little, wondering if she should order some coffee before hearing a struggled groan in the background. She turned her head around, finding the teenager stretching his arms.

"Mm..." The teenager rubbed his tired eyes, pale brown hair swaying from side to side. Zen took a glimpse at his appearance, noticing a few faded scars around his arms and face. She wondered if they even reached throughout his entire body, then lingering on how his childhood was like.

"Are you okay?" Zen asked, patiently waiting for the teenager.

The brunette opened his similar brown eyes, a tired expression overwhelming his face before he turned to Zen. His expression then stiffened, his lips curving into a frown as he blinked a couple of times. He looked around his surroundings slowly. It was as though he was trying to process the situation he's in at the moment thoroughly. He cupped his chin, deep in thought.

"Where..." He started, his eyes turning to Zen. "Where are we?"

Zen raised an eyebrow, baffled by his words. "Are you saying you don't know where we are?" Though she had a hunch that the brunette himself didn't know where he was and seemed to be in state she was in beforehand, Zen wanted to confirm her suspicions about him.

The teenager nodded. "No, I don't."

Zen crossed her arms, nodding her head as well. "I guess that makes two of us then."

She looked at the teenager again, noticing his strange clothing. The brunette wore a brown, almost red colored tank top under a leather jacket that seemed almost similar to what those motorcycle gang boys would wear. Though the teenager wore such an attire, she couldn't imagine him as a delinquent from the way he was acting at the moment. On the bottom the teenager wore grey trousers and black loafers, helping Zen mistake the clothing for that of a delinquent. She shook her head at the thought. No. She had no time to judge others for their tastes.

"Two of us?" The brunette eyed Zen weirdly, his tone of voice somewhat shocked. He clicked his tongue, heaving a small breath of air. "Does that mean you don't know anything as well?"

Zen shook her head. "From as of right now you are the only person I've seen here."

"You're the only person I've seen," the brunette replied, almost mockingly at that. He then stopped, eyeing her observantly. "Um..." He bit his lips, as if hesitant to say anything. The brunette averted his gaze to the ground, his tone of voice becoming quiet. "What's your name?"

The white-haired teenager answered. "My name's Zen Souer. I'm the SHSL Archer if you want to ask."

"SHSL Archer?" The brunette crossed his arms, pondering on Zen's introduction. "Ah, right. I'm also a SHSL student."

Zen tilted her head. "Student?"

"Student? W-wait... I don't recall being a student for being a SHSL..." The teenager bit his lips, murmuring under his breath. "How strange..." However, he turned back to Zen, staring at her with a cool posture. "The name's Cocoa Law, but call me Kingsley. I'm the SHSL Lawyer."

 **SHSL Lawyer - Cocoa "Kingsley" Law**

"Kingsley?" Though Zen did find the transition from Cocoa to a name with a new meaning strange, she decided against questioning the teenager from such. Instead, she took priority in having her questions answered. "Tell me something, Kingsley. Do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

Kingsley gave Zen a strange look, but nonetheless cupped his chin and pondered on the thought. "Well... No, nothing. All I remember is gaining the title SHSL Lawyer and then...then I just blacked out."

"You too huh?" Zen couldn't believe that her hunch was right. Kingsley was in the same situation Zen found herself in. The sudden awakening, the loss of memory, the title of SHSL, the words that were spoke without knowledge. All of these happened between Zen and Kingsley. Was it just a mere coincidence or was there something else behind it?

Zen gulped. _I'm pretty sure this isn't just a coincidence._

"Anyways," Kingsley started, interrupting Zen in her train of thought. "Is this place really deserted?"

Zen sighed, scratching her head. "Strangely enough."

"If I knew where we were I would've loved for such an occasion, but..." He frowned, standing up from his seat. "I don't know anything. I need to investigate the area."

Starting to walk out of the cafe, Zen was left in shock as she quickly chased after the lawyer. "Hey!" She cried, grabbing onto his sleeve. Kingsley stopped, turning to the archer. "Let's go together. It's a bad idea if we split up, you know?"

"Together?" Kingsley sighed, turning his direction to Zen. "Why?"

Zen clicked her tongue, staring intensely at Kingsley with her determined hazel eyes. "Trust me, I don't think you should leave without someone behind you. I just have this bad feeling. It's like...we're in the middle of the woods with bears hiding, just ready to lounge at you."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at Zen's analogy, the color from his cheeks turning bright pink. "Um... T-this isn't the woods, you know. W-we're in a deserted city."

Zen sighed. "It's basically the same thing, except without the animals."

The lawyer averted his gaze. "But-"

Zen shook her head, her grip on Kingsley's sleeve tightening. "Trust me on this. Isn't it strange enough that this city is deserted, yet feels as though someone's been occupying this place? You went through the same things I did up until now. You might want to be left alone, but it's not a good idea. Don't trust me, but my instincts."

Kingsley averted his gaze, his brown pale eyes staring into Zen's. Though her attitude towards the situation was rather unpredicted and forceful, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of trust in her. Her eyes expressed pure determination and confidence, shocking Kingsley who was left stunned.

"... Fine," he finally answered, speaking in a soft voice. "But remember...I'm not going to be the one protecting you if anything goes wrong."

Zen nodded, letting go of the lawyer's sleeve. "Thank you," she said, grinning at Kingsley who turned his head away from her.

The duo walked down the path, nothing but buildings that were suited to a regular city towering over them. Nothing special, yet nothing too bland. There was a mall miles away, shopping stores and even a cinema nearby. It didn't seem to matter to the duo, the two of them simply walking past the area completely until they find more people in their line of sight.

"Seriously, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know! Sheesh, stop asking me!"

Zen and Kingsley turned to each other, realizing that there were voices nearby. The duo quickened their pace, jogging towards the sound of the two feminine yet irritated voices. In the distance was a dark-brown haired girl who had her hands on her hips, irritated at the red-haired girl who growled at her.

"Um..." Kingsley stopped, slowly backing away. "I-I think we came at the wrong time..."

Zen chuckled forcibly, staring at the scene unfolding in her eyes. "Haha...ha... Should we break them up?"

Kingsley shrugged, turning his back away from the pair of girls. "You can do it. I'm... I'm not good with people."

Zen stared at Kingsley, a deadpan expression overwhelming her face. _No kidding..._

"Oi! You two over there!"

Zen jumped from her place, realizing that the brown-haired girl was pointing towards their direction, the redhead scratching her head awkwardly. Kingsley sighed, murmuring under his breath as the duo can only watch as the girls walk towards them.

"Finally I see some more people," the brunette started, her tone of voice growly and irritated. "This woman over here's too much of a bother on me. She's just like the trash that you unwillingly picked up alongside the road."

Kingsley and Zen stared at each other worriedly, their minds synchronizing into one. _Harsh._

"Wha-? How rude." The redhead glared at the brunette, obviously crossed with her unyielding behavior. She grabbed onto the brunette's purple button-up blouse, bringing her closer to her face. "Do ya wanna say that to my face, huh?!"

"Trying to act tough?" The brunette grinned, a wrathful expression glimmering in her eyes. "Don't even bother arguing with me. I already forgot your name anyways."

The redhead scoffed, shoving the brunette aside. "The name's Hikari Tennoyama, the SHSL Mountain Climber," she said in a pissed off tone of voice, flipping her braided hair to her back. "Don't forget it."

 **SHSL Mountain Climber - Hikari Tenoyama**

"This is just getting out of hand..." Kingsley murmured, his head looking from side to side in search of help. Zen was left dumbfounded, almost at a loss on what to do.

Hikari spat at the ground, stomping away from the smirking brunette before she finally laid her hazel eyes on Zen and Kingsley. "Ah!" Her face was immediately flushed of its color, her heart throbbing fearfully as she realized how she portrayed herself to the duo. Violent and rude. That's the words she felt were coming at her. She quickly dusted off the dust on her black bomber jacket with her hands that were accessorized with brown fingerless gloves.

"Excelsior!" She cried out, saluting the dumbfounded duo with a wide smile. "Hikari Tennoyama, SHSL Mountain Climber. Nice to meetcha! I would appreciate the effort if you all told me your names."

Hikari stood taller than Zen by a few inches, her body built lean and tanned. Zen couldn't help but notice that her legs were quite long, proving as evidence of her adventurous spirit as a mountain climber. However, the archer also took notice of her left hand which was missing her ring finger. Zen shuddered, wondering what sort of incident caused such an occurance. Kingsley himself seemed to notice her missing ring finger, his expression stiffening subtly.

Behind Hikari's jacket had a picture of an eagle flying over the mountain, on the top with the words "TENNOYAMA" imprinted while the bottom said, "SHAKIN' HANDS WITH GOD". Under Hikari's bomber jacket was a white undershirt while on the bottom she wore blue demin jean shorts for pants. She had brown hiking boots for shoes and on the top of her head were a pair of ski goggles. Around her neck was a golden locket.

Zen nodded her head, acknowledging Hikari's presence. "My name is Zen Souer, the SHSL Archer."

"Oh, yeah! I heard of ya!" Hikari chuckled, walking over to Zen's line of view. "The famous archer around the world. Ya won a lot of trophies." She then grinned, a flirtatious smile creeping to her lips. "How lucky of me to have such a cutie here. I guess I can yell "Eureka", right?"

The archer laughed nervously, wondering if she was safe with Hikari inches away from her face. "Y-Yeah, sure."

Hikari gave her a comforting pat on the back, then eyeing Kingsley who simply watched them from afar. "So, who're you?"

Kingsley stood silent for a bit, averting his gaze. He then sighed after a few moments, introducing himself to the mountain climber. "Cocoa Law. Preferred to be called Kingsley. I'm the SHSL Lawyer."

Hikari chuckled, nodding her head joyfully in response. She turned to Kingsley, cupping her chin. "Hm. It's probably just me, but I feel like I heard the name Cocoa before..."

Kingsley crossed his arms, shaking his head. "No... It's nothing familiar. I don't think that I did anything that will ever catch your attention."

Zen eyed Kingsley, noticing his somewhat flustered expression. She inwardly chuckled at his embarrassed state before eyeing the brunette who frowned at them in disgust. "Um..." She turned to Hikari, almost frightened to speak to the brunette herself. "Who's she?"

Hikari's expression stiffened, her lips curving into a frown. "Oh, her? She's Sora Watanuki, the darn SHSL Appraiser. I seriously don't get how she can be an appraiser when all she does here is insult me."

 **SHSL Appraiser - Sora Watanuki**

"Ha! That because you can't differentiate trash from true value. Trash like you aren't allowed to question the job of an appraiser." Sora came walking between Hikari and Zen, pushing herself in the middle with a rather dignified pose. Her arms crossed, her head held high, her prideful smile. She looked as though she belonged to the race of royalty.

However, Zen couldn't say that her sense of fashion was quite ordinarily for the formal life. Sora wore a short-sleeved button-up purple blouse with a padded suit jacket on top, a black zip-up skirt that came down to her knees. Fitting her strange attire were her fishnet stockings and high-heeled black boots. Around her neck was a string of pearls. Of course, that wasn't all. She had three piercings in her right earlobe, two in her left. Zen then noticed the black umbrella with a hook-shaped handle that was lying on the ground close to where Sora was last standing. _How...strangely formal._

"Trash?" Hikari's expression darkened. "Who the heck's trash?"

"You, of course."

Hikari clenched her fists, grinding her teeth as she was seconds away from punching the SHSL Appraiser to the sky. "Ya piece of-"

"It's not nice to call other people trash."

Sora turned around, finding Zen glaring at her with a disdained expression. The appraiser, however, stood indifferent to the archer's act of bravery. She instead took a step closer to her, putting her finger over Zen's lips. "If it makes you feel better," she started, speaking in a low voice. "I think I find you quite hateful. I'll make sure to take extra caution around you."

"W-wha..." Zen was left stunned as Sora walked away from her, ignoring Hikari who cursed at her in disgust. An empty feeling resided in her heart, her stomach clenching in unease. Zen bit her lips. "Hateful...?"

"Don't let her words get to ya," Hikari started, comforting the archer with a gentle smile. "We're already in a tight situation here anyways."

"Ah, right." Kingsley surveyed his surroundings. "I guess you don't know where we are either?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah. I thought you guys woulda know, but I guess not."

Kingsley frowned. "I guess that means you're in the same situation as us."

"Yeah. Sora too. We both woke up inside of the mall over there and came out. She kinda started to bug for a bit so when I saw you two I was kinda relieved." The mountain climber chuckled, awkwardly scratching her head. "I guess... Ya'll don't remember anything?"

The lawyer shook his head. "No. I remember learning about my SHSL and then I blacked out."

Hikari grinned, sweat trickling from her forehead and falling to her cheek. "Oh, what a coincidence. Me too." She turned to Zen. "Lost ya memories too?"

Zen nodded, forcing herself to answer. "Yeah. This city's mostly deserted too."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Hikari tapped her foot on the ground, pondering on something before an imaginary lightbulb was flickered on. She snapped her fingers, surprising Zen and Kingsley who eyed her in bewilderment. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we search this city together?"

Zen smiled. "That's a good idea. I was actually thinking about that."

Hikari grinned coyly, putting her hands on her hips as Zen can only chuckle awkwardly in response. "Oho. So we think alike."

Kingsley, however, responded to the situation with another question. "... Where's Sora?"

Turning their eyes to the position Sora was last at, everyone was left confused as they looked around the entire area. With no clues left behind Hikari spat at the ground, clicking her tongue. "Girl must've ran off."

Kingsley sighed. "... D-Does she really hate us that much?"

"Probably only me."

Zen bit her lips. _It's probably not just you._

 _Bzzzt!_

A buzzing sound resounded throughout the entire city, ringing loud enough to roam into the teenagers' ears. They covered their ears, pain overwhelming their heads before the ringing stopped, then being replaced by a high-pitched voice.

"Ahem. Is this working, is this working? ... Alright, great! Ahem! Everyone here, please report to the center square! I repeat, please report to the center square!"

The voice disappeared alongside the background static that started when the buzzing sound occured, but it simply caused the trio to be left in even more confusion.

Kingsley was the first to talk, his lips curving into a disgruntled frown. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "What...was that?"

"No clue," Hikari answered, scratching her head. "Um... He said something about center square, right?"

"I-I don't think that's the only thing that matters," Zen stated, gulping. "Where did that voice come from?"

Hikari shrugged. "Probably just a loudspeaker..."

"Probably doesn't help."

"Anyways," Kingsley started, crossing his arms in a composed posture. "We should find the center square. He did say "everyone" will be there, right?"

Zen nodded, cupping her chin. "Everyone... It means that we're not alone."

"If we found each other I'm darn sure there'll be others waiting." Hikari winked at Zen, giving her the thumbs up signal as she led the group around the city in search for the center square. "Um..." She stopped a few seconds later, turning to the duo. "Do ya know where's the center square?"

"I thought you..." Kingsley sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, I don't."

Zen chuckled, simply brushing off the matter at hands with the only conclusion she can come up with in her head. "I guess that means we have to just walk alongside the road."

The trio agreed on that conclusion, walking alongside the road for a few minutes before they finally spot another person. However, they were at a loss on where they are and how close they were to center square.

"Hey, there's more people!"

A strange red-eyed boy wearing a fedora mixed in with a black suit, pants, and dress shoes stood a few steps away from the trio alongside a black haired boy with tinged blue spiky hair. The duo simply waited for the trio to scurry towards them, each of them relieved by the other's appearance.

"Are we at the center square?" Zen asked, smiling sweetly because of the duo's presence. Kingsley stood back from a distance, looking as though he was intimidated by the duo's appearance. Hikari, however, waved at them with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes." The raven nodded his head, dark royal blue eyes staring into her's. "Well, not exactly. We're just a few blocks away, but the other people there told us to look out for others like you three."

"Everyone here's quite cute," the red-eyed boy stated, interjecting in the other's sentence as he twirled his fedora.

The red-eyed boy wore dark blue hair that reached just above his head, asymmetrical bangs reaching just above his eyes. His fedora was black with white strips lining up, giving him a sort of classy look that fitted alongside the rest of his attire. With his black suit and pants, the bluehead looked as though he fitted right into a crime drama.

"Oho, now that I've taken a good look at you three lovelies, I'll get on to introductions." He then stopped, throwing the fedora to his head as he held a rose in his hands. He smirked. "The name's Ruekra Barrows. I'm the SHSL Magician. This buddy of mine's Ren Furude."

 **SHSL Magician - Ruekra Barrows**

"The SHSL Swordsman." Ren simply heaved a small breath, ignoring the magician's advances on the trio. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **SHSL Swordsman - Ren Furude**

The trio took a glimpse at the swordsman, first noticing the vertical scar that cut into the left side of his thin lips. They then notice the several silver piercings on his ears, giving him sort of an intimidating look. He was rather athletic and muscular, having broad shoulders, but he wasn't as built as a body builder themself. In fact, he seemed to be on the same level as an average athlete. Ren wore a black hooded muscle shirt, outlines of his abs showing. On the bottom he wore pale blue baggy cargo pants, white running shoes with crimson laces on the bottom. Like Zen, he wore his accessory behind his back. A gold and blue halted katana was strapped to his back by a brown sheath. Yes. He is definitely the SHSL Swordsman.

The trio nodded, introducing themselves to the teenage boys who listened intently on their words. Ruekra smiled, nodding his head. "Well, I think we should get going. I feel like someone's gonna nag us if we stay here for too long."

Ren crept up a small smile. "Agreed."

Hikari sighed, brushing her locks of her hair behind her back. "Seriously though. If ya gonna tell us to meet at the center square then ya should've just given us some directions." She frowned, obviously irritated by the sudden demand the high-pitched voice called out towards them. "We don't know anything about this place."

Ren turned to Ruekra, the two of them realizing what Hikari had just said. Ruekra scratched his head, heaving a small breath of air. "Um... I guess that means even you lovelies don't know this place like the rest of us."

Kingsley clicked his tongue. "I figured."

"That's unfortunate." Zen sighed, the clenching feeling in her stomach starting to return. A mixture of feelings overwhelmed her. From fear to nervousness to discomfort, most of these feelings were directed towards the deeper level of despair.

"Don't worry about it," Ren replied, comforting Kingsley and Zen with a passionate tone of voice. "Once you get to know everyone else here I think you'll see that we're actually a well-efficient group of high schoolers."

Hikari's ears perked up. "Huh? High schoolers?"

Ren's eyes widened, his expression baffled by Hikari's questionable tone of voice. He then realized what he said, then eyeing Ruekra. Ruekra, noticing that Ren wanted for him to explain to the trio, quickly smiled and threw an arm around the flustered swordsman.

"Well, cute little mountain climber, from what we've seen all of us who're in this city are all high schoolers. Though some of us may seem younger or older, we're still educated in the range of high school."

"Basically," Ren began, continuing on from Ruekra's explanation. "It seems like whoever's calling for us to meet has something brewing in mind... And if I have to say, I have a bad feeling about it."

Zen gulped, a chill running down her spine. "A bad feeling..." Though she did had a feeling that something malicious was up in store, she refused to believe it as such. She wanted this to be nothing more than a hunch and for everything to be a dream. Though unrealistic from her usual morals, she couldn't help but feel afraid of the situation. It wasn't as though she was lost in the woods or was chased by apprehensive scavengers. No. This was a different matter, both physically and mentally.

"A-anyways," Hikari quickly interjected, trying to break the tension roaming between the atmosphere. "Let's get going. I'm pretty sure this is nothing more than a joke."

The group decided that Hikari's decision would be the best for now, their footsteps echoing into the distance. Though it was only a few blocks away Zen felt it was hours away as the lingering silence continued. Ruekra and Hikari tried their best to calm the atmosphere, Hikari continuing to flirt with Zen while Ruekra pulled out the same magic tricks in front of Kingsley's unamused face. Zen knew the duo were not only trying to ease everyone's neves, but their own as well.

"Here we are."

The group were awarded with strange looks from eleven other high schoolers, Sora included in the mix as she faintly chuckled to Hikari's demise. The group walked towards the others, Ruekra and Ren greeting them with a knowing smile.

The first to greet them was a wavy haired violet girl, bangs covering her left pale pink eye with her other eye a dark pink hue. "Yo! You guys are back rather quickly."

Ren nodded. "Well, we needed to escort these three here."

"Oh yeah! Oops, forgot about that part." The pale-skinned girl nodded, examining the trio with a hum. "Hmm. I guess you three are here because of the announcement, right?"

Hikari chuckled. "Um, obviously?"

The girl chuckled, her Cupid's bow shaped lips smiling in amusement. "I was just testing you!" She replied, scratching her head. "My name's Mizuki. I'm the SHSL Hip Hop Dancer. Peace!"

 **SHSL Hip Hop Dancer - Mizuki Komatsu**

Mizuki wore a sleeveless black and pink midriff top. The word "Dance" was written across her top in bold black letters. On the bottom Mizuki wore baggy black pants that was covered in gleaming rainbow paint splatters with black all stars shoes with white laces. Mizuki had a black snap-back hate with a rainbow star embroidered on the front, also wearing several colorful bracelets and black fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a necklace of a pair of rainbow drop-shades while on her ears were pink ring earrings.

Ruekra grinned, giving Mizuki the peace sign. "Yup!" He then turned his head to the trio. "Anyways, this is Mizuki Komatsu as you may or may not know. She's quite the busty lady!"

"Huh?" Mizuki tilted her head, confused. "Did you say something? I heard you call my name...?"

"Oh!" Ruekra laughed as loudly as he can, crossing his arms while holding his chin up. "Ahaha! Nothing!"

Kingsley sighed. "This is a bit ridiculous."

"... Can you guys be quiet?"

Ruekra turned around, finding a chubby, pale-skinned girl with purple eyes squinting at him. Her fluffy bobbed chestnut colored hair swayed from side to side as she walked towards them. "Ah. Why, it's our lovely abstract artist."

The girl bit her lips, murmuring under her breath. "My name's Himeko..."

 **SHSL Abstract Artist - Himeko Utamaro**

Himeko wore a lavender short-sleeved shirt with a ghost design on it. On the bottom she wore an ankle-length grey skirt with a black trim, her shoes bright blue high-tops with a floral design on the sides of them. Her shoes, however, were left untied though it seemed like Himeko couldn't care leas. The artists smock that she wears is in designed in that of a lab coat with various splotches of paint decorating it. Adding in to her attire was a pale blue beret that sat on her head.

"Abstract art?" Mizuki cupped her chin, eyeing Himeko with interest. "Ooh, I love abstract art! You should paint one for me."

Himeko's lips curved slightly as though she was about to form a smile. However, her lips immediately curved down in a split second. "... We already met earlier..."

"Huh?" Mizuki turned to Ren and Ruekra. "We did?"

"You zoned out the moment we started introducing ourselves to each other earlier," Ren answered, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"We're that boring to you, huh?" Ruekra grinned, chuckling.

Mizuki's cheeks became pink in embarrassment as she flailed her arms about. "Wah! I didn't mean to! There's just too much on my mind!"

Ruekra's expression stiffened, sweat trickling from his forehead as he eyed the energetic hip hop dancer. "No, no, it's okay. Calm down, sweetie. It's no big deal."

"It sounds like I offended you guys though," Mizuki interjected, scratching her arms in a uneasy manner. She then sighed, smiling at Himeko. "Oh well. I'll remember you guys in a split second."

"A-a split second is kinda too quick," Hikari muttered under her breath, staring at Mizuki who jumped up and down happily alongside Ruekra who decided to go alongside her plan.

It was then did a blue-haired girl came into the scene with her hair particularly tied in a ponytail, a silvery lavender haired boy following suit in the process. "Those two are surely energetic."

Zen forced a small smile. "I-I say."

The bluehead smiled sweetly back at Zen, exchanging handshakes with one another. "My name is Hairi Komatsuzaki. Though it sounds similar I'm not related to Mizuki in any way. We just have similar sounding last names." Zen nodded, pleased with the fact that Hairi answered the question that lingered in her head. "Anyways, I'm a travel blogger."

 **SHSL Travel Blogger - Hairi Komatsuzaki**

Hikari's eyes instantly widened, scurrying up to Hairi with a flirtatious expression as she held onto her hands. "Ah, I knew ya were the SHSL Travel Blogger. Just one look at your face and I'm all, "Yup! Totally a SHSL Travel Blogger!". Anyways, the name's Hikari. I think we can get along just fine."

Hairi laughed awkwardly, exchanging greetings with the mountain climber. "Y-yeah..."

Hairi had long blue hair that reached to her shoulders, an ahoge present in the middle of her hair, pointing to her right. Her skin was fair with her eyes deeming a beautiful purple hue. Hairi wore a dark brown dress that reaches down above her thighs, a large, pink floral pattern along the bottom. Her heels were black with grey thigh-high socks underneath. Around her throat was a red ribbon.

Zen glanced at Hikari and Hairi with a small chuckle, then noticing the boy who stood from a distance with a shy expression. "My name's Zen Soeur, the SHSL Archer," the archer started, introducing herself to the boy who eyed her in shock. "How about you?"

"My name?" The boy eyed Zen awkwardly, processing her words before finally lending her a small smile. Though his gestures seem to make him look shy and lonely, he spoke in a soft spoken, but kind manner. "Ah, yes. My name is Satoshi Yoshiro, but please call me Shi. I'm the SHSL Strategist."

 **SHSL Strategist - Satoshi "Shi" Yoshiro**

Zen took a quick glance at his appearance, almost blushing in the process. Shi has a slim body, almost limber in build with a fairly pale complexion. His silvery lavender hair reached to the base of his neck, his bangs framing his face that slightly obscured his reddish pink eyes that are usually half-lidded. This led him to obtain a rather drowsy expression. However, what brought Zen into shock was his cheekbones and soft features which gave him a feminine outlook.

 _Hm, he's actually quite cute... Especially with what he's wearing..._

He wore a black jacket accented with a bit of white that was a bit big on him, the sleeves extending to just about to his forearms. His jacket had a small compliment of fur along the hem of the hood and pointy canine ears on top of it, topping the rather cute style off with a black coat with greyish black linings in various areas. He wore a black-and-white checkered armband on his right sleeve across the biceps area, a symbol of a king chess piece imbued on the right. Over these were a purplish white zip vest and a white button-up shirt with a long black necktie that had a flat hem and two horizontal white stripes near the end. On the lower attire consisted of plain dark jeans and a pair of black converse shoes with white accents.

"Oho! Now here's our cute little Shi!" Ruekra cried from the sidelines, running alongside Mizuki who practically twirled her way through the confused audience. He threw Shi into a warm embrace, the strategist almost squealing from shock as Mizuki threw herself onto them. "Don't look so scared, Shi. It's not like anything bad's gonna happen."

"It's better to face the future with a smile, you know?" Mizuki added, ruffling Shi's hair in an energetic pace.

"Sure," Shi answered, trying to endure the unintentional torture he's being out through by the optimistic and affectionate duo. "... I'm not too worried...though..."

"Ooh~ Brave, aren't you?" Ruekra crept up a mischievous grin, throwing Shi to the ground with Mizuki jumping back up in amusement. Zen tilted her head, turning to the others who were close to her. Hikari's eyes subtly widen in curiosity, Ren from the distance instantly averting his eyes to the ground.

Shi's expression immediately stiffened as he eyed Ruekra who chuckled continuously. "Please...stop..."

"I won't stop till you stop worrying about this ordeal!" Ruekra shook his head, laughing as he began tickling Shi nonstop.

Zen turned to Ren, pointing at the childish situation unfolding beneath her eyes. "Um..."

Ren shook his head, crossing his arms with a composed expression on his face. "Let's just say it's Ruekra's way of cheering people up. To be honest, he's pretty childish, isn't he? Well, I can't say it's bad though."

"I kind of feel bad for Shi though..." A warm honey eyed girl commented, her black wavy hair tied up in a ponytail. She glanced at the scene, finding Mizuki and some others chuckling at Ruekra who continued to tickle the poor strategist. "He really looks like he's gonna die from this. Ah, haven't met you. My name's Yuki Albright, the SHSL Audiobook Narrator!"

 **SHSL Audiobook Narrator - Yuki Albright**

The audiobook narrator's eyes stood out more than usual, Zen believing she lined them up with black kohl. It was, however, pretty. Yuki's ponytail was tied with pretty and decorative hair ties that had lots of ribbons and beads alongside a hime-cut fringe. Her complexion was rosy, almost similar to that of a Caucasian. Her ears are slightly pointed and she had long fingers on her elegant looking hands.

Yuki wore a simple, straight round-necked dress-top with long, form-fitting sleeves. Though it is in plain in pattern, the top was vivid in color and almost blinded Zen's eyes. Around her waist she had a satiny black scarf tied as a sash, the bow she tied settled near her right hip. On the bottom were leggings that are also black and ballet-style pumps that match her dress top. Around her neck was choker necklace that tends to be decorative in a similar way to her hair tie.

"I'm still worried for Shi," Yuki said, leaving where she left off. "He's having a piloerection and the blood circulating from his entire body is making his face blue."

Zen turned to Yuki, frowning. "Piloerection?"

"Huh?" Yuki stopped, then grinning at the archer. "Oh, piloerection is when the hairs on your skin stick up. Basically, its the erection of the hairs on your skin."

The archer stood still, stunned into silence as she eyed the narrator carefully. "... Okay."

Ren glanced at Zen, noticing her baffled expression. He chuckled inwardly to himself, opening his mouth to speak. "Yuki tends to speak in a dictionary-like manner. The words she speaks from her mouth tend to confuse most people like you."

"Is that so?" Zen had to admit, realizing the fact she couldn't even understand much of what Yuki had just said lowered her self-esteem quite easily. She never even took one glance at the dictionary though she spent her days at the library. In an instant did she regret her actions.

"Speak of the devil," Ren muttered, noticing another figure walking over to them. "Another unique one."

"The life of Satoshi Yoshiro lies in the hands of Ruekra Barrows. How tragic. How unsatisfying. How violent. How despicable..."

Zen eyed the figure that roamed closer to them. It was a thin raven-haired boy with green eyes wearing a dark green military officer jacket, similar to the style from World War 2. However, the boy didn't wear his sleeves, making the jacket that of a cloak with, under the jacket being a gray undershirt. On the bottom he wore black trousers and boots, a belt with a silver buckle around his pants. For accessories the boy had black sun glasses hanging from his front pocket that he only uses when it is actually too bright.

"Oh. Hey there Saburo," Yuki greeted with a small smile, waving at the talkative raven.

"Ms. Albright, this sort of behavior isn't fit for the New World I'm in charge of. Though death may due all of us part, this sort of...mischief is unneeded." Yuki chuckled, nervously turning to Ren and Zen for help. The duo were left in complete silence as the boy continued. "I, Saburo Kato, the SHSL Speech Writer, will not tolerate this sort of behavior. Mere childish play this is."

 _Speech writer?_ Zen felt sweat trickling from her forehead. _I think I can see why..._

 **SHSL Speech Writer - Saburo Kato**

"Anyways, I think Shi may have to go through CPR," Ren stated, interjecting between Saburo's small speech. Zen looked back, finding Ruekra completely oblivious to the state Shi's in. Shi's been gasping uncontrollably for a while, the faces on Hikari and the others slowly turning into worry. "He seriously looked like he's drowning."

"Aaah!" Hikari screamed, her voice ringing throughout the entire city. "Shi's gonna die!"

Ruekra gasped, realizing that the strategist was thrown into a coughing fit. "Oh, what have I done?! Must death do us part, my lovely Shi?!"

"I-I'm not dead yet..." Shi murmured under his breath, coughing between words. His breathings were deep and shallow, his heart throbbing in an erratic manner as he forced himself up. "But please...never do that again..."

"This is seriously stupid," Sora commented from the sidelines, watching Shi who was being dragged to a nearby bench by Hairi. She then turned to the nearest person next to her. "Isn't that right, Kazuo?"

The light blonde-haired boy named Kazuo turned to Sora after a few seconds, blinking. "Huh? ... Oh, sorry, I've been coming up with an idea for a new game."

Sora instantly frowned, scoffing as she walked away from the soft spoken individual. "Tsk. Whatever."

"..."

Kazuo had his hair messy, bangs reaching just above his beautiful, alluring golden-brown eyes. His skin tone is quite pale, making people wonder if it's because of his lack of outside interaction though it might seemed to be the case because of his social awkwardness around people. His built isn't very muscular or defined, but it's best to define him as slim.

He wore a red zip-up hoodie over a black t-shirt. His hoodie was specially made for him with the initials "KN" printed on the back. Covering his untidy hair was a grey and white striped beanie, also wearing black fingerless gloves on his hands. Kazuo wore baggy blue jeans that was held on nice and tight with a belt that has a tri-force symbol on the clasp. His sneakers matched his t-shirt and hoodie, black with red trim.

"KN..." Hikari cupped her chin, pondering on Kazuo's initials before snapping her fingers. "Ah, Kazuo Nagakage?! Are you the famous game developer?"

Kazuo slowly turned to Hikari, yawning. "Hmm? Ah, yeah. That's me. Kazuo Nagakare, SHSL Game Dev..."

 **SHSL Game Developer - Kazuo Nagakare**

Without a second to waste, Kazuo left Hikari's line of view into a distance away from the others. Hikari sighed, tapping her foot as she crossed her arms. "Ah... Unsociable..."

"Don't mind him. He's just shy, you know?"

Hikari turned back to find a tall young man with a chiseled body, his skin milk-white and his eyes a green hue. There was a mole in left cheek and another on his right one. The boy wore a long-sleeved green polo shirt, his sleeves folded to his arms. On the bottom were dark blue jeans and brown boots. Out of most the people Hikari has met so far, he was in the "quite normal" category for appearances.

"Shy? I think he's just unsociable."

The boy shrugged, glancing at Kazuo who sat down on the ground near the fountain that lied in the middle of the area. "Like Nathalie, though she's just a bit distinct like the grim skies brewing in the night. King, however, is quite the quiet one himself... Actually, a lot of people here are rather introverted."

Hikari nodded slowly. Still, there's quite a lot of energetic people here, including me for one.

"The name's Yuuya De Angelo, the SHSL Geographer. I hope we can get along fine."

 **SHSL Geographer - Yuuya De Angelo**

"I'm sure we can," Hikari replied, grinning widely. She then noticed a light brown-haired boy with an ahoge speaking to a freckled girl with her raven hair tied in a braid.

Yuuya's voice spoke in a split second. "Ah, those are the two I was referring to. Hey, King! Nathalie! Come introduce yourselves."

The duo turned to Yuuya, glancing at one another before walking to him. "So, what's this about?" The brunette started, blinking. "You sounded like you already introduced me to her already. I'm King Legolas, the SHSL Pianist."

 **SHSL Pianist - King Legolas**

The brunette eyed Yuuya, then glancing over to Hikari who waved at him with a big smile. He faintly smiled back. King wore a gold and white swirl patterned bandana with a silver club pin on his head. For the top he wore a green tartan jacket with a light mint hoodie underneath. On the bottom he wore moss cargo pants and tan zippered sneakers. He also wore a black wristwatch with a clover and blue diamond charm, another watch that is silver on his right hand.

"That works." Yuuya nodded his head, then turning to the raven. "And you?"

The girl bit her lips, cupping her hands as she averted her dark green eyes to the side. The raven wore a tucked white short-sleeved blouse, wearing a black flowing skirt at the bottom alongside white socks and black trainers. She was hesitant, but then opened her mouth, murmuring her name and talent. "My name is Nathalie Kato... I'm the SHSL Thief."

Hikari's eyes widened, throwing her arms back in shock. "W-wait! Thief?! I'm sorry, but I seriously cannot guess that as a talent! Ya look so cute for a criminal!"

 **SHSL Thief - Nathalie Kato**

Nathalie's expression stiffened, her eyebrows burrowing in silent fury as she puffed up her cheeks. "... You have a problem with that...?"

"N-no, it's just that ya're seriously too cute to be a criminal..." Hikari forced herself to laugh, scratching her head as her cheeks blushed a bright pink hue. "Ahaha... I guess I made a new discovery today, huh...?"

Nathalie sighed. "This is why I don't want to share my talent," she whispered under her breath, inaudible to anyone's ears but her own.

"Anyways," Yuuya started, interjecting between the scene. "I'm pretty sure we're all here, so where's that high-pitched guy who told us to come here?"

King shrugged as Hikari cupped her chin. "No idea. Telling us to come here when he himself isn't here is pretty BS, huh?"

"Well, a villain has got to make his grand entrance and show off to the audience, right?"

It was then in an instant did something unpredictable happen.


	3. Episode 1 Part 1 - The Glass Ball's City

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Also, I have set up a poll on my profile so feel free to cast your ballots on who you want for the free time events in the future! I'll be reviewing and commenting on your guys' reviews, so if you don't mind I'll be doing that here!**

 **dashunterman: "Wow, that's a nice simile you got there. Alright, I'm glad I portrayed Hikari correctly! Thanks for telling me! Oh, don't worry, there will be many despair-inducing juices here...*smirks*."**

 **TikiKitsune: "Uwah, you're embarrassing Zen. For her to be a wife... Mwahaha she has the ultimate leadership skills! Okay, I like Sora too so you're fine liking her as well. Hooray for Ruekra! A lot of people here do favor Shi, huh?"**

 **Third Cosmic Velocity: "I-I'm sorry I made you wait then! Yes, but there are so many questions that needs to be solved. I'm glad I portrayed Shi well since I usually have a hard time portraying softspoken and quiet guys... Aha, I think I'll have a great time with Shi. *grins* Hmm, yeah, I think that can work. Yeah, Saburo and Ruekra are already the comic relief alongside some of the others here. Nathalie's a cutie... Haha, I'm surprised you even think so! Thanks for the review!"**

 **Shyjoker: "Haha, sorry I made you wait. King and Kingsley are really interesting characters."**

 **TheRoseShadow21: "I'm really glad I portrayed Yuki well! I do enjoy writing characters that have such knowledge! Haha, I can't decide on a favorite either!"**

 **Wolfnight3634: "No problem! I'm pleased you love all the characters and thank you for liking how I write! It means a lot to me!"  
**

 **Nemris: "Thank you. I'm planning ahead on this story, so I hope this doesn't feel rushed or anticlimactic in any way. Honestly, I just realized how similar some of the names were when I was writing! I'm a bit surprised a lot of people like Zen since her sort of character is usually someone I can't write well. I usually write more snarky and hotheaded characters when I write my own original stories. Yes, I like the distance from the quiet to loud characters. It really brings some contrast and uniqueness. Ah, they are also characters I find myself enjoying writing about. Well, no one can remember everyone's names at first glance. Yeah, don't worry, he'll be getting better in no time."**

 **Strange Nothing: "Well, we first have to get through with exploring the city, but I'll sneak in some sparks! Well, I have to agree with you on that. Usually I've seen people flatout skip how characters look or act like and usually give them only a few lines. I'm glad I handled it well though. Ah, that's weird. I usually don't have trouble with tenses, but I'll keep a close eye on that. Thank you for telling me though."**

 **SongBirds-Lullaby: "Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit long. Ooh, I'm starting to see the audience's favorites here. Well, they are cute in their own way. *hums happily* I'll be sad once we get to that part..."**

* * *

Episode 1: Monokuma's First Step to Despair

Part 1: The Glass Ball's City

Survivors: 16/16

* * *

"Upupupu!" A white and black bear continued to laugh as he appeared straight out of the fountain, making Kazuo who was nearby almost slip from shock. The bear stood on top of the fountain, resting his paws against the slippery structure. Though one eye was black another was a red that was shaped similar to that of a horizontal lightning strike. Laughing, the bear examined the area, finding the sixteen teenagers stunned into silence.

"Uh..." Shi turned to Ruekra. "Is this a magic trick?"

Ruekra shook his head, staring blankly at the bear who twirled in spirals. "A-as much as I appreciate how your expectations for me are high it's not me."

"I seriously hope you're lying..." Hairi murmured under her breath. "This stuffed toy's creeping me out..."

It was then did the bear abruptly stopped in place, his head turning to the travel blogger. "Stuffed toy? Creeping you out? How am I creepy? You just find me unbearable because of my cute appearance don't you?"

King stared at Ruekra who continued to shake his head. "E-even if it was me I don't think I can make such a high-pitched voice like that!" He cried, throwing his hands up as if he were surrendering himself.

"He's 100% right!" The monochrome bear stated, siding with Ruekra in a joyful manner. "I'm fully natural!"

Sora scoffed, glaring at the bear. "Hmph. Fully natural my ass. What's your purpose here and who are you?"

The bear grinned. "Glad you ask! My name is Monokuma! I am your superior as of today right this minute! And as your superior I have one thing to ask of you... **Kill each other**!"

Everyone stood still, silent. Processing Monokuma's words, eyes glanced over at one another for comfort. Their hearts throbbed in suspense as they all begged for the bear to mean something different than that one thing.

"W-what the hell?" Hikari started, her voice shaking. "What do ya mean by that?"

Monokuma giggled, his red eye sparkling in demise. "Uh, you heard what I said. I want you to kill each other!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Yuuya growled, his eyebrows burrowing in disgust aimed towards the bear. "We don't even know you!"

"I don't know what's up with this but someone must be someone controlling that bear!" Mizuki cried, clenching her fists as she prepared to fight Monokuma who continued to smile deviously at them.

Himeko nodded, cursing under her breath. "Stupid bear..."

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down!" Monokuma cried, flailing his tiny arms about. "You can't just disobey your superior now can you?!"

Zen bit her lips, crossing her arms. "Why would we listen to someone who's telling us to kill one another?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Monokuma grinned, jumping down in front of Zen. Hikari turned to Monokuma's direction, her glaring eyes telling the bear to not dare take another step towards the archer. Monokuma, however, chuckled. "It's obviously because you are all stuck in this place."

Zen's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"That's..." Yuki bit her lips. "That's a lie!"

"I am definitely telling you guys the truth! I can prove it with this! Tada!" Monokuma whipped out a strange electronic device from thin air that was just about a few centimeters bigger than his paw. He then threw one into the air, surprising the teenagers who quickly told one another to catch it. "Just open up the e-Handbook and you'll see what I mean!"

As Monokuma spoke out those words Kazuo was able to catch the device that immediately caught his attention. He turned on the e-Handbook, a few options available for him to see. From map to profiles to rules to bullets to the shutdown button, there were many options Kazuo was able to pick. He clicked onto the map, the e-Handbook's screen then switching over to a layout of the city he and the others were in now. A red target was at the center of the city, stating "You are here".

"I-isn't this just a map of the city?" Hairi asked, looking up at the monochrome bear who continued to stare at them.

King nodded. "I think he wants us to look for the exit... Maybe."

Sora frowned. "Are you kidding me? That's definitely it!"

Kazuo heaved a small sigh, moving his finger across the screen as the layout of city moved as well. Continuing to move the map the game developer was then struck with subtle worry as he couldn't find the word "Exit" on the screen. "... What...?"

Saburo was the first to notice Kazuo's subtle worry. "Hey, did you find it?"

Kazuo shook his head slowly. "No...not yet."

"Not yet?" Nathalie slowly walked over to the game developer, grabbing onto the screen. "... Let me check."

"Ya must've rigged this," Hikari stated, pointing her finger at Monokuma who giggled with his paws over his mouth. "There's no way we can't exit out of this city."

"Now why would I do that?" Monokuma asked, eyeing the mountain climber. "I'm not that cruel."

"You sound cruel enough..." Himeko murmured under her breath, wary of the bear.

Kingsley cupped his chin, pondering on a thought before walking over to Nathalie's side. "Hey," he started, catching Monokuma's attention. "Are we really trapped in here?"

"Why, yes, of course!" Monokuma answered, grinning. "All for the sake of the killing game I created for you all!"

Ren bit his lips, clenching his fists in a disgusted manner. "T-that word again...!"

"Like I said, we would never kill anyone here," Zen started, her eyes shining in fury as she glared at the bear. Monokuma, however, shrugged her words off with a usual small, almost childishly naive giggle.

"What makes you so sure?"

Zen's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You guys don't even know each other, right?" Monokuma jumped back up from his first position, balancing himself on top of the fountain. "All sixteen of you think alike? Ha! That's just a hopeless thought! What makes you guys so sure you won't kill one another? Upupupu!"

"Hey..." Hikari grinned her teeth, almost ready to pounce at the bear. "Am I allowed to beat him up?"

Sora chuckled bitterly, walking over to the mountain climber before turning to the monochrome bear. Her eyes then glared daggers at him. "Hmph. For once, I feel like agreeing with you."

"This guy is nuts," Shi murmured under his breath, his face growing pale.

"T-this isn't good for my health..." King heaved a deep breath, his heart throbbing. "J-just...why...?"

Yuki shook her head. "This is preposterous!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Saburo cried, siding alongside Yuki. "How can you possibly convince that your little childish farce will actually happen and that we're really stuck in this place? That is just impossible!"

"Geez, you guys complain so much!" Monokuma exclaimed, his tone of voice tired and frustrated at the same time. "Stop asking me questions and instead investigate the place while I come up with a motive! I have no time to waste on answering your half-baked questions!" Monokuma then growled, suddenly throwing a bunch of electronic devices to each of the shocked high schoolers. He then puffed his cheeks. "I'm beary mad right now so take these e-Handbooks and leave me be! Hmph, now I can't answer your questions because I'm so mad! Aargh!"

Within seconds did the bear disappear from view.

"This..." Shi held tightly onto the e-Handbook the bear threw at him, then bringing it close to his chest. He heard it. The sounds of his heart beating. He heaved a small breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. "This can't be real."

"What..." Yuuya clicked his tongue, clutching onto his handbook a bit too tightly. "I'm sorry but what the hell was that?!"

Nathalie shuddered, her face gradually growing paler within seconds. She cupped her hands, her heart throbbing erratically. "W-what... N-no way..."

Kingsley cupped his chin, pondering on Monokuma's words. "Hm. To kill each other? Is this all a game to him?" He spoke in an irritated tone of voice, his expression stiffening in disgust. "He didn't even tell us why..."

"E-even if he had a reason we'd never do something as stupid as that," Ruekra stated, forcing himself to laugh as loudly as he could to ease the tense atmosphere. To his demise, however, everyone stood in dead silence. "Whoever's controlling the bear must've rigged these e-Handbooks, right? ... Right?"

Hairi gulped, her body trembling in fear. "Stop! D-Don't ask a second time! It's making you sound uncertain!" She cried, tears starting to form in her eyes as Hikari and Mizuki comforted her.

Yuki bit her lips, her mind shrouding in darkness. "This...can't be happening."

Yuuya turned his head to the side. "Maybe it's better if this was all a dream."

Mizuki nodded as she embraced Hairi tightly. "No kidding."

"... Let's not think about this," Ren started, trying to bring everyone back from their demise. "We should try to explore the city and find an exit. That's the only thing we can do for now."

Zen nodded. She knew that the fear growing inside her wouldn't help in this seemingly painful situation. She had to stay strong and so she stood from her imaginary pedestal, keeping her head held high. "I agree with Ren. Crying won't get us anywhere. We should split up into groups and search for an exit."

"And here comes the beautiful Snow White," Sora mumbled, eyeing Zen in disdain.

"That is...that is the only thing we can do I guess," Shi replied, siding with the duo in his usual soft spoken matter.

Kingsley smiled subtly, but immediately hid it with his usual indifferent frown as he walked towards Zen. "I agree as well."

"I-I guess if the bunch of you agree..." Ruekra was left in shock, turning to everyone else who eyed Ren and the others, stunned into silence.

Saburo grinned, cupping his chin as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Yes. Yes, as the new order leader I can give my consent to that."

Sora sighed, smirking as she crossed her arms coyly. "Well, I'm glad a lot of you cowards aren't crybabies after all. It's not a bad plan, but you guys are so unreliable that I have to guide you idiots around."

"Idiots?" Kazuo tilted his head, eyeing the appraiser. "We're...not idiots..."

"Why even bother telling me that?" Sora snapped, glaring at the game developer who simply eyed her. She scoffed, walking away from his sight. "Anyways, let's hurry and split up."

"I-I guess..." Hairi's legs trembled, but she forced herself to walk towards the group as she wiped her tears. "I-I don't care who I work with."

Zen nodded. "Okay, we'll split into four groups. There will be four people in each group and each group will choose which area to investigate. We'll seperate into the northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast parts of the city."

King opened up his e-Handbook, eyeing the map in hand. "Hm, I'll choose the southeastern part of the city then."

Ren agreed with a small smile. "Okay. Anyone else wants to join King?"

Mizuki raised her hand. "Well from this map it says that there's some houses there. Maybe we can find someone who's living here?"

"I seriously hope so," Yuuya replied, walking towards King and Mizuki. "I'll join you two."

Mizuki grinned, then petting Hairi. "Hairi, you wanna come with us?"

Hairi rubbed her tears away, nodding her head as she walked to the group in a drowsy fashion. "Mm."

"So..." Mizuki scratched her head, eyeing the others. "Can we leave now?"

Zen turned to Kingsley who sighed, answering the hip hop dancer. "I suppose you can... Just come back here and wait for the rest of us when you finished investigating the place. If we're not here when you guys returned then please wait for us."

Mizuki nodded, walking away with the rest of the group. In the meantime the rest of the high schoolers organized where to go into groups.

"Does anyone want to explore the southwestern part of the city?" Zen asked, turning her head to see if anyone's willing to join.

Ren raised his hand. "I don't mind. As long as I don't bother you, right?"

Zen smiled, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Well, I never said you did bother me..."

"What's in the southwestern area anyways?" Hikari checked her e-Handbook, locating the buildings that's inside of the south west area. "There're hotels, a library, a bank..."

"Bank? Library?" Saburo's lips crept up into a small grin, crossing his arms with a pleased expression. "Oho, this may provide me details on the new order I'm leading. Who knows what I'll need in order to be the supreme emperor. Money, information, etc. Hmph. I'll be more than obliged to join in your little plot of the day. May our fates intertwine I say."

Ren and Zen glanced at one another, then turning to Saburo with forced smiles. "Eh, sure."

"So we need one more person," Saburo began, turning to the rest of the people. "Who wants to join me and my underdogs in our conquest for success?" No answer. Saburo sighed, glancing at the others observantly. "Hm. We may need a quiet yet strong individual in our conquest. Ah, Himeko! Will you bow down to the emperor who stands before you?"

Himeko glanced at Saburo, her eyes expressing disdain despite her seemingly quiet expression. "Fine, you no good idiot..." She murmured under her breath, walking over to Saburo's side.

"Um, does anyone want to explore the northeastern side?" Yuki asked, glancing at the crowd. "I'm interested in visiting the swimming pool."

Sora's ears perked up in interest. "Really? A mere entertainment tool in this trapped cemetery?"

Yuki chuckled forcibly, sweat trickling down from her forehead. "This isn't a cemetery though."

"Hmph, what rubbish." Sora sighed, flipping her locks of hair back. "Fine. I must indulge myself in this mere child's toys."

Yuki sighed. "Y-yeah..."

"I'll go as well," Kingsley started, walking towards the girls with Sora smirking from the side. "There's nothing specific I want to investigate anyway."

"Other than the exit out of this place," Sora commented, her tone of voice falling into a sneer as she eyed the view above her. She frowned. _Is it just me or does the sky seem terribly too close to the city?_

"Says the girl who likes to eat sweets and wear pretty things," Hikari teased, grinning at Sora with the e-Handbook in her hands. On the screen was the appraiser's profile, explaining about Sora's likes, dislikes, etc.

Sora gasped, her expression stiffening as she scurried over to the mountain climber. "Oi, don't look at that!" She cried, frowning in disdain. "Tsk. You're such a meddlesome child, aren't you?"

Hikari chuckled, sticking her tongue out at the snarky girl.

"A-anyways," Yuki started, trying to interject between the girls' small fight. "We need one more person in our group. Is anyone willing to come with us?"

Sora clicked her tongue, crossing her arms. "Well, we obviously need someone who isn't going to disrupt the peace," she commented, referring to Hikari who glared at her angrily. Sora looked around the area, looking at Ren's group then to the others who stood there in wait. She lifted up a small smirk. "I think I know who can help us out."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Um... Who?"

"Obviously, the person with the most helpful talent." Sora chuckled to herself, taking short steps to the person of her choosing. "Satoshi Yoshiro, I suppose you can act of use for once."

Shi gulped, his face turning pale as Sora arrogantly pointed her finger at him. He couldn't stand people like her, but he couldn't tell her off. He simply cupped his hands, biting into his lips. "M-my name's Shi..."

"It doesn't matter, does it? Since you are the SHSL Strategist, I suppose you'll be able to come up with a plan for us to escape." She stopped, then staring deeply into Shi's eyes. Though she was shorter than Shi by eleven inches, she continued to pass off an intimidating aura around herself. Her short structure made her seem like a baby who's trying to act as a snobby bully. "Am I right?"

Shi eyed her for a few moments, then sighing in forfeit. "S-sure..." He sluggishly walked towards the group, making Sora grin victoriously as she followed Shi to their group.

Sora turned to Ren and the others, waving her hand at them. "Oi, we're going to be leaving now."

Ren nodded, watching the group walk down the path. He turned to Zen. "Should we get going now too?"

Zen shrugged, glancing at the four other high schoolers who were left with no choice but to explore the northwestern area of the city. Her eyes met Hikari's. "Are you guys fine with exploring the northwestern part?"

Hikari nodded, saluting the archer. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me! Tell me what ya want me to do and I'll do it!" She then grinned as she walked towards Zen, a flirtatious look in her eyes as she threw her into an embrace. "Of course, it's because I think ya're just too darn cute!"

"W-what! Er, yeah, sure..." Zen chuckled awkwardly, the tight grip starting to choke her into a hold. However, it didn't take much long for Hikari to release her from the embrace.

"Well, ya hafta ask the others too." She turned to the others. "You guys fine with it?"

Ruekra smiled, nodding his head. "I don't mind anything really. As long as I can hang out with you sweethearts then I'm fine with anything. Kazuo's quite introverted, but I can manage with his rather skinny appearance. Hikari, you're quite the sweetheart, but I suppose you lean towards women?"

"Yup!" Hikari grinned, giving the magician a thumbs up.

The magician continued to nod, then turning to the thief who stood a few tiles away from him. "Nathalie, you're quite the sweetheart yourself. You are quite the cute maiden. I might just enjoy standing right next to you."

"Sweetheart? Cute?" Nathalie glanced at Ruekra, slowly taking a step further away from the magician. Ruekra, of course, didn't take notice of her worry and simply winked at her. She shuddered, quickly averting her eyes away from him. Though she was paranoid of Ruekra and the entire situation concerning Monokuma, she was a bit relieved that she was traveling in a group. "... I don't mind, however."

"I suppose so." Zen chuckled before turning to Kazuo. "How about you? Are you fine with exploring the northwestern side?"

The game developer, Kazuo, simply tilted his head. "Hm? Did everyone leave already? ... Ah, it's only us? Oh? Hikari and the others too...?" He then sighed, stretching his arms out to the air. "Mm... Sorry, I was too busy coming up with another game..."

Hikari felt sweat trickling down to her cheek. "Er... Another one?"

Kazuo nodded. "Yeah... Sorry."

"Hmph." Saburo smirked proudly, crossing his arms as he minded his business into Kazuo's statements. "Well now, does it matter? A mere idea cannot be considered into serious matters unless you actually make your idea a reality. It's the same thing here. If we don't hurry up and investigate the city we'll never find a way out of his hell's spawn. It'll be bad if the new order's emperor, me, is stuck in this prison."

The game developer simply glanced at Saburo, his expression then loosening into a curious one. "Hell's spawn? Prison?" He smiled a little, clenching his fists. "It sounds like a good idea for a game."

Saburo, however, wasn't pleased with Kazuo's words. He frowned, raising an eyebrow at him. "Huh? What?"

"Ah, nothing."

Zen chuckled nervously, eyeing the situation. "A-anyways, since you guys are fine with exploring the northwest side I think we should get going now."

Himeko nodded, rolling her eyes. "Obviously..."

Hikari grinned. "Alright! Let's get this mission started!"

"The mission to escape from that bastard Monokuma's city!" Ruekra cried, adding on to Hikari's exclamation as the groups ran off to their destination. Zen and Ruekra's groups waved to one another, wishing each other good luck on their investigations until they can only spot mere shadows of each other.

* * *

 **(Group 1 - King, Yuuya, Hairi, Mizuki - Southeastern Area)**

"You know.. This place looks a bit like my neighborhood back home," Mizuki commented, eyeing the line of two-story houses. Each house was painted and designed differently from one another, either maroon or white from either a house with a lot of glass windows to a house with fewer windows. However, what was most interesting about the houses were the nameplates on the doors.

"I see your name on there," Hairi replied, pointing to a cream colored house with the shining black door that said, "Mizuki Komatsu".

"Huh? Really?!" Mizuki turned around, finding her nameplate on the door. "Ah. You're right!"

"I think we're separated into two different sides," King commented, pointing at the line of houses that had various different names. He then pointed to the line of houses behind him. "These houses are for the guys."

Hairi nodded. "So the line of houses here are for the girls."

"Mhm!" Mizuki hummed, her smile widening as each second passed. "Hey, I wanna see what it looks like in the inside." She walked towards the door, then turning the doorknob. Nothing happened. "Huh? What the hell? Is this locked?" She tilted her head, trying to turn the doorknob repeatedly.

"But isn't this your house?" Yuuya asked, confused.

Hairi cupped her hands. "Um... M-maybe we have to ask that Monokuma robot..."

"I'm not asking a psycho like him!" Mizuki cried, throwing her hands up as if she was in a surrendering position. "Never ever!"

King cupped his chin, pondering on something. "Um... Mizuki."

"Hm?" Mizuki turned to the pianist.

"Can you try using your e-Handbook?"

"Huh? Oh. This thing?" Mizuki took out her handbook, eyeing it in bewilderment. She glanced at it curiously, then turning back to King. "What do you want me to do? Are you saying this is some sort of key that can unlock the door?"

"That can't be it. Since, there's no ID reader..." Hairi glanced at the front side of the house, finding nothing but the walls and the door in sight. There was no device similar to that of an ID reader nor did she spot any sort of machinery around the area. "How will this work?"

King smiled softly. "Well, I think I got an idea..."

Yuuya eyed King intensely, trying to figure out what the pianist was saying. After a while Yuuya's eyes widened, a lightbulb flickering over his head as he realized what King's trying to lead them into. "Ah! You mean the nameplate, right?"

King nodded. "Yes."

"T-that's right!" Hairi glanced at the pianist, stunned by his actions. "That's so smart, King!"

The pianist blushed, averting his gaze to the side. "Um...well..."

"Ahaha! I'm glad we have someone like you here!" Mizuki cried, throwing her arms over King who almost squealed in shock. She released him quickly however, excitably putting her e-Handbook over the nameplate. As if scanning the handbook, the nameplate turned from a silvery color into a golden hue, a ringing sound echoing into Mizuki's ears.

 _Ding!_

Mizuki grinned. "Ah! It worked!"

"... Wow." Yuuya can hardly hear himself speak.

"Let's go in."

Hurriedly taking off their shoes outside of the door, the quartet walked into the house of Mizuki. Walls were colored cream with maroon tiles on the bottom, giving off a rather relaxing sort of atmosphere. There were stairs leading to the second floor next to the living room, but the quartet was already stunned by how beautifully designed the house was.

Even Mizuki herself was surprised. "This is...cool."

The group first walked into the dining room, opening the black door which blocked their path. There was a round wooden table in the middle of the room, four carved chairs surrounding it. On the middle of the table was a banzai tree which seemed to be recently watered, the dirt below it glistening with droplets fresh liquid.

"There's even a platform TV on the wall..." The group looked up behind them, finding a reflecting platform television built to the wall. Below the television was a small desk with a vase filled with poppies.

Hairi was the first to speak about the design. "This...this looks beautiful."

"Is this seriously my house?" Mizuki asked herself, her eyes staring at her surroundings intently. She then stopped, shaking her head violently. "No, no, no, no way. I can't live here!"

"W-we are trying to search for a way out of this place..." Yuuya mentioned, trying to focus back into the desired topic. "W-we can't get distracted like this."

Hairi and King nodded. "You're right..."

"Tsk." Mizuki clicked her tongue, clenching her fists. "Why am I acting so happy over this? That damn Monokuma's gonna pay for getting us in this mess."

"D-don't worry about it..." Hairi murmured, rubbing the hip hop dancer's back in comfort.

"I agree with you, but reality is reality." Yuuya shrugged, glancing around the room. "Anyways, should we continue investigating here?"

"Hm. I don't see the harm in doing that," Hairi answered, glancing at King and Mizuki who nodded in agreement. "There might be some clues here. We can't be too cautious."

King smiled. "That's true."

The quartet observed the kitchen and the dining room. The kitchen had a beautifully crafted stove with silver frying pans on top, an oven on the bottom. There was a white colored refrigerator besides the wall next to the freezer, cabinets, and sink. Lonely as it may look, once Mizuki opened it she was filled with joy.

Microwaveable foods were stored inside of the fridge alongside many sports drinks and bottled water, fruits and vegetables on the bottom. It seemed just enough for Mizuki to survive for about a few weeks, though her health on the other hand may prove otherwise.

"I have a theory that all of our fridges will be stored with food," King stated, observing the food in the fridge. "It just seems...obvious...?"

"It better," Yuuya replied, sighing. "I think I'm gonna starve to death if I don't mind myself eating food right after I wake up from bed."

Hairi glanced at Yuuya nervously. "Y-you're suggesting that we really are going to live here."

Yuuya's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "Ah! S-sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the travel blogger quickly responded, whipping up a gentle smile. "Let's continue investigating Mizuki's house and forget about this for now, alright?"

Yuuya nodded, leaving the room alongside the others into the living room. Of course, the first thing they noticed was the gigantic plasma television screen on the wall with couches faced towards it, a round glass desk with a vase full of tulips to the left of them.

Mizuki forced herself to chuckle, almost amazed at how luxurious her home is. "Of course there'll be another TV..."

King surveyed the room, soon taking notice of the mess below the plasma television screen. "Hm. What's that?" He asked, pointing to the mess that seemed to be of various consoles and games.

"... Ah!" Mizuki's eyes widened, her heart throbbing in excitement as she quickly snatched onto a game. "I know this game! It's Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Hairi turned to Yuuya, the two of them apparently unaware that such a game existed.

King, however, eyed Mizuki's excited face observantly as if reading what was in her mind. "I suppose it's a dancing game?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Mizuki cried, throwing her fists to the air. "I can't believe that Monokuma brat would give me something like this!"

Hairi bit her lips. "Well... He really wants to make us live here..."

"So I'm guessing that robot prepared this room for Mizuki," Yuuya started, turning to King who cupped his chin. "It's definitely not just some coincidence that Mizuki would have everything she would like here. The sport drinks hinted at something, but the dancing game just made it obvious that that Monokuma bear prepared this beforehand."

King nodded slowly. "... Yes."

Yuuya crossed his arms, surveying King slowly. "You know, I thought you would've been the sort of guy who wouldn't try to help others out. However, I think you're helping us more than ever. I guess you're just shy?"

The pianist eyed Yuuya shortly, shaking his head. "I just don't like talking that much."

The geographer nodded, turning to Mizuki whose smile didn't falter from her face. "I guess so."

"I think we should go upstairs," Hairi said, bringing the others back to their original topic.

Mizuki tilted her head as she turned to Hairi, abruptly out from her excited expression. "Huh? Did we already find everything here?"

"Other than games..." Hairi chuckled awkwardly, sweat trickling from her forehead. "Yeah."

The group head up the stairs with Hairi leading them. The door that was the closest to them was the bathroom, King excusing himself as he stated that he rather not intrude on a girl's privacy. Hairi and Mizuki glanced at him, obviously unfazed by his appearance as Yuuya nonchantly walked inside the bathroom.

It was a typical bathroom. There was a toilet with toilet paper on the ring that was attached to the salmon-colored wall, a white sink attached to a black cabinet at the bottom that held various supplies, and the showers with spiral-patterned curtains blocking the view.

There was nothing of interest, making the trio move back outside where King was standing. King then excused himself again alongside Yuuya who seemed to notice the faint worry in Mizuki's eyes. Hairi seemed to take notice and politely asked the guys to leave, walking inside the next room with Mizuki.

Of course, it was Mizuki's very own room. There was a regular sized bed with white pillows and sheets laid out almost neatly on the bed, one of the pillows on the ground while the blankets were quite messy with wrinkles. Besides Mizuki's bed were dressers that contained various dresses and undergarments, making Mizuki sigh in relief from realizing that she kicked the guys out from the room. Since Hairi was a girl Mizuki didn't mind her company.

"Um..." Hairi glanced around the room, noticing one small, noticeable thing that lied in the middle of the room. A foldable table that had a small black net attached to the middle, the table being designed with some sort of court-like picture. "Is that a table tennis court?"

Mizuki jumped up and down energetically, noticing the table tennis court in the middle of the room. "Are! You! Kidding! Me!" She quickly ran to Hairi's side, embracing her tightly. "Is this like, my dream house or something?!"

"Y-you really are excited..." Hairi commented in a raspy voice, smiling nervously as she felt her insides being squeezed tightly.

 _But I guess Yuuya was right. Probably that Monokuma bear-like thing prepared these houses for us beforehand._

* * *

 **(Group 2 - Zen, Ren, Saburo, Himeko - Southwestern Area)**

"I guess most of the hotels in this area are locked," Ren stated, walking throughout the city alongside Zen, Saburo, and Himeko. It's been a few minutes since the group searched around the their part of the city, first starting with the towering buildings that seemed to all be hotels used to attract tourists. Though it has only been a few minutes the group had found themselves stuck in a dilemma. Most of the hotels were locked and unavailable for entrance.

"Tsk. I think the buildings here are just for show," Himeko murmured under her breath, almost disgusted by how much time they're wasting.

"Just for show? How preposterous!" Saburo cried, his eyebrows furrowing in wrath. His hands clenched into fists as he took a step towards the group, blocking their path as he stood before them. "These buildings are not for a show! What a waste of space! Do you know how many people has worked on the designs for these buildings? The contracts? The labor?! For someone to send these buildings out for show... I'll never forgive such a lowly emperor! If I was the emperor I would never do something as traumatic as this!"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Traumatic?"

Himeko frowned, averting her eyes to the ground. "... I didn't mean for you to get so worked up."

"I-I'm sure that whoever's controlling that bear is locking up all these buildings," Zen stated, trying to calm down the speech writer who glared at her intensely. "I'm glad you appreciate others' efforts though. You really are a kind person."

Saburo's eyes widened, taking a step back in shock. "K-kind?!" He glanced at Zen for a moment, then turning his back to the trio of confused teenagers. "Well, I'm glad someone knows how befitting I am to be the empire of this world. However!" He swiftly turned back to the others, shocking them. "Zen Soeur, you need to be more powerful and demanding if you want to be my queen!"

"T-that's not what I'm aiming for though!" Zen cried, her face burning up in a dark pink hue. "S-stop teasing me already!"

Ren stared at Zen slowly, then eyeing Saburo who continued to point rather confidently at her. He frowned, obviously irritated by the speech writer's rather rude behavior, but he decided to keep quiet till time continued to strike.

Himeko chuckled inwardly to herself. "So she's actually a lewd person."

"Zen!"

Zen jumped in place, her heart throbbing erratically. "Y-yes?!"

"You need to be less nicer to others or else people will take advantage of you!" Saburo took a small breath, then pointing at the abstract artist who glanced at him in confusion. "Take note of how mean Himeko is!"

"W-what?" Himeko's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Can you actually hear what I'm saying?"

Saburo grinned. "I have good ears!"

"Saburo!"

The speech writer turned his head to the side, finding the swordsman's face red. He eyed him in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

Ren sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't take much more of this scene any longer. Though he was rather irritated by how Saburo is sounding, he knew his words weren't actually intentionally meant for harm. "We're wasting a lot of time here, Saburo. We need to continue investigating this area. The others might've already finished halfway into their own investigation."

Saburo's eyes widened, his body loosening as he finally calmed himself down and walked back to the other three. "You're right."

Ren smiled. "Thank you."

The group walked around the block, finding all of the buildings to be locked to their demise. They walked into a corner, almost giving up on investigating on the towering buildings till they reached the gates that surrounded a beautiful hotel with fountain in the middle of the cream tiled pavement.

"This definitely looks like a hotel for the rich," Ren murmured, surveying the area carefully. "It might as well be worth the time if the gates are even closed."

"It's probably just for show," Himeko replied quietly, rolling her eyes.

Zen forced a small smile. "Well, let's find a way to open the gates."

Saburo nodded. "That's absolutely right."

The group agreed on Zen's statement, roaming around the building in search for a way to enter through the gates. At one point Saburo requested that they should climb over the gates, but Ren stated that it might as well be the case if it wasn't for the smooth, tall walls. Saburo shrugged and continued to search within the area.

Himeko looked through the bushes near the end of the gates, searching till she spotted a small silvery key. She picked it up, quickly hurrying back to the others. Saburo grinned, commenting on how reliable she is as she unlocked the gates. The gates were opened, leaving the group to enter into the perimeters of the hotel.

"Doesn't this statue look a bit like Monokuma?" Zen asked, glancing at the statue that stood on top of the fountain, the carvings of a bear cackling at them with a glass-shaped ball in his hands.

Himeko coughed, speaking under her breath. "Well no shit, Sherlock."

"The hotel's named from Monokuma too." Ren eyed the words on top of the entrance, finding it titled with "Hotel Monokuma". He couldn't believe how creative the name of the hotel was.

Though the exterior of the hotel was quite beautiful with the fountain and paved road, gardens of flowers to the left and right, the group couldn't help but feel a bit more worried than usual. The relaxing atmosphere felt too surreal for their situation. Their worries have slowly been gobbling them up, but the scenery did not help soothe them at all.

"Let's go see if the hotel's open," Saburo said, scurrying ahead of the others. He slowly placed his hand against the glass door, giving it a little push. To his surprise the door creaked open. "It's open!"

Himeko sighed. "About time."

"Let's go in." Zen and the others quickly hurried into the interior of the hotel, finding themselves inside of a gigantic lobby.

The lobby was quite luxurious itself. Velvet, smooth carpets that decorated the ground were under bean bags and cushioned seats that were designed close to glass tables. On top of the tables were a bouquet of roses in red and white, the vase patterned with swirls and butterfly designs. Besides the reception desk was a flatscreen television screen, allowing for any residents inside of the lobby to have a relaxing time. A vending machine was besides the desk, full of drinks and snacks that costed about a dollar or so. On the far end of the lobby were the elevators, stairs, and the dining room which seemed to be far more spacious than the lobby itself.

"I wonder if we can rest here for the time being," Ren murmured, surveying the interior. "This may prove to be a good place to rest till we find a way to escape."

Saburo turned to Ren. "I thought we had our own houses though."

The swordsman frowned. "R-really?"

"It says so in the e-Handbook," Zen replied, showing her handbook to the swordsman who can only stand still in silence.

Ren nodded his head slowly, turning his gaze away from the group. "... Ahem. I see."

Zen, Saburo, and Himeko glanced at one another. Saburo, however, was the first to break the silence. "You're just embarrassed, aren't you?"

The swordsman's face turned red. "O-of course not. Don't take me lightly, please."

Zen chuckled, smiling sweetly at Ren. "Anyways, let's see if we can investigate all of the rooms on these floors here."

Himeko took a deep breath, obviously not pleased by what she was hearing from the archer. "This is going to take a while."

"Should we split up?" Saburo asked, glancing at the other three. "It might be faster if we do."

"Well, it does, but I just have this feeling that something will go wrong if we do split up," Zen replied, her face turning into a bright pink hue as she scratched her head. "Y-you know, with all the horror novels I've read I just have this feeling..."

Ren smiled, crossing his arms. "Ah. Well, that does make sense if you put it that way. It's not as though books stray from reality entirely."

"I wish we're not in reality," Himeko whispered coldly under her breath, biting into her lips.

Saburo turned to the abstract artist. "Um, did you say something? ... Anyways, it's best if we continue our investigation." The others nodded, agreeing with his words as they continued their investigation.

To their demise and unexpectedly good fortune (of not wasting time), the group only found one room that was currently unlocked. It was the room at the top floor down the hallways, room 600B at floor twenty. However, just as when they were about to open the door a figure appeared in front of their eyes.

"Hey! This area shouldn't be available yet until you cleared the level!"

It was Monokuma.

"Uwaaaaaah!" The group apparently screamed at the same time, Ren almost losing his balance as Himeko easily plopped to the floor. Zen's body trembled at the sudden sight, Saburo now dumbfounded by what just happened. Monokuma, on the other hand, watched their hilarious reaction and started to uncontrollably laugh.

"Ah... Aha! Upupupupupu! Ahahaha! Seriously, are you guys really that scared of my sudden entrance?! You guys are soooo stupidly funny!" The bear fell onto his back, laughing nonstop as the four high schoolers calmed themselves down, now irritated by his behavior.

"Y-you can't blame us!" Zen cried, angrily pointing at the bear. "Y-you appeared out of nowhere!"

"I'm going to seriously kill you..." Himeko murmured under her breath, glaring daggers at the bear who continued to fill the hallways with his laughter. "Kill you... I swear..."

"N-nobody's allowed to scare an emperor like me!" Saburo yelled, clenching his fists. "A lowly robot like you is not worth my time!"

Ren breathed in deeply, calming his nerves down as he glanced at Monokuma. "So, why are you here?"

Monokuma abruptly stopped laughing, quickly getting back on his two feet. "Like I said, you guys aren't allowed here! This area is reserved for the next level! You guys are still on the first stage! First stage I tell ya! First! Stage!"

Zen shook her head, the bear's high-pitched voice resounding into her ears. "Ugh! We get it already, so shut up!"

"Woah!" Monokuma raised his hands up, sweat trickling from the top of his head. "That's cruel, coming from a cutie like you! Why are all the girls here so rude?! And I thought Sora and Hikari were a handful!"

"Nevermind that," Ren said, biting down into his lips. "Let us in that room. You're hiding something in there, right?"

Himeko scoffed. "Obviously."

"Even if I am hiding something in there, does that mean I'll let you in? Well obviously not!" Monokuma growled at the group, showing off his sharp teeth in a threatening manner. "You guys came here too quickly anyways! I was gonna finish making up the rules first and then set up the restriction barrier around this place, but no! You guys have to get your scaredy cat asses off of that centre square before I even got the chance to cool myself down!"

"I-it's not like you told us to wait in the first place!" Zen cried, refuting the bear's skyrocketing tantrum.

"That doesn't excuse your actions! Students should know when to read their teacher's mind! The same thing applies here!" Monokuma stomped on the ground, trying to stand guard to the group. "Leave now before I execute you!"

Saburo frowned. "Execute? Just for this?"

Monokuma raised his claw, almost ready to pounce Saburo until he stood frozen in place. His arm dropped slowly to the ground, his eyes leering at the group. He turned to his back, cupping his paws in a diligent fashion while he spoke in a rather silent tone of voice. "Technically, I can't. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to hurt any participants here until a trial starts. If a trial starts then I'll be able to execute any one of you guys~."

"We're not in some game," Ren answered, his nose wrinkling in disdain. "Participants, execute, trial? Taking death so lightly, do you have no shame?"

"Am I allowed to have shame when I'm naked?" Monokuma teased as he stepped onto a stool he obtained from thin air, inching close to Ren's face.

Ren's face grew pale. "W-wha-?"

"Bears are always naked anyways," Himeko murmured under breath, feeling the urge to knock over the stool to make Monokuma tumble to the ground.

"What's this trial you're talking about?" Saburo asked, ignoring the bear's rather unnecessary statement.

Monokuma turned to Saburo, inching away from Ren's face. "Why would I tell you when the whole cast isn't even here? It'll be a waste of beary precious time if I decide to tell you everything, riiight?"

Saburo shook his head, unfathered by Monokuma who was enunciating on his last word. "You're speaking so confidently as if you know something bad will happen."

Monokuma nodded, twirling happily on his stool. "Of course! It's because you guys have to kill one another!"

Ren clicked his tongue, his patience growing shorter by the moment. "We're never going to do that."

"Why would we even kill one another?" Zen asked, her hands almost begging to reach her bow and arrow. "We have no reason to."

"Because you're stuck here!" Monokuma answered, giggling obnoxiously. "If you wanna leave you gotta kill someone and pass the trial!"

Saburo clenched his fists. "Again with the trial-!"

"Am I allowed to kill him?" Himeko asked, speaking a bit more loudly than usual. Everyone turned towards her direction, meeting her wrathful gaze. "His sense of humor is seriously pissing me off."

Monokuma threw his arms in the air, shocked by Himeko's sudden statement. However, his tone of voice made it sound like he knew what she was going to say. "I-I even made the softspoken one yell at me?!" He then sighed deeply, eyeing the group sadly. "Well, as long as you know not to enter into this room then I'm fine with you all yelling at me. I'm gonna go put up the barrier here, so don't even try opening the door. I'll be back shortly..."

"Hey, you didn't even answer our ques-"

It was then did Monokuma disappeared into thin air, a sudden gust of wind blowing into the high schoolers' faces.

"-tions..."

* * *

 **(Group 1 - King, Yuuya, Hairi, Mizuki - Southeastern Area)**

The group had already explored the school, both checking the exterior and interior of the area. There was nothing inside that was special but ordinary classrooms containing blackboards, desks, chairs, and textbooks. Outside the school was the playground. There were colorful red slides and blue swings on the blacktop, monkey bars near the right, benches under the freshly planted trees on the side, and various small basketball courts near the end of the ground which then led to the grassy fields. A few miles ahead of the grassy fields were the gymnasium which contained various basketball courts, seats, and numerous physical education supplies. Surrounding the gymnasium was the track that looped around the building.

Next off the group headed to the park, finding a similar, but bigger playground as the school's. Added onto the background was a small sandbox for little kids, small toy buckets and tools left on the scene. There were much more trees that surrounded the park, a sidewalk that surrounded the park and headed out into the streets. Bushes had decorated the perimeter of the park, flowers growing from the dirt. A beautiful scenery. If only there were birds chirping in the distance.

Of course, to their misfortune, no clues to their escape were to be seen.

When the group came back together from exploring the nearby area they decided to head over to their last location- the cafe. The cafe wasn't far from the park, only a few blocks away. The title was on top of the building, titling the cafe as "Mono Cafe". The group eyed the small chalkboard that was glued to wall, serving as a menu.

"Coffee, tea..." Yuuya read through the list, then eyeing the prices and wondering what in the world MonoCoins were. Still, it didn't stop him from reading the items out loud for his group to hear. "...velvet cake, cappuccino, scone..."

Hairi sighed, clenching onto her stomach as her head sunk low. "Ugh... I'm so sorry, but I'm getting really hungry from just hearing this..."

"When did we last eat anyways?" Mizuki asked, turning to King who shrugged his shoulders as an answer. She sighed, scratching her head. "I can't even remember what I ate yesterday..."

"I would say that you're a bit airheaded right now, but even I don't remember what I last ate," Yuuya admitted, finally stopping from reading the items on the menu. "Maybe it was a hamburger?"

Mizuki grinned, licking her lips pleasurably as drool began to drip from her mouth. Her mind was then clouded with the oily fast food, her eyes starting to shine a hazy daze. She was roaming off into her own world at this point. "Mm... Hamburger..."

"Um..." Yuuya frowned, eyeing the hip hop dancer. "You okay there, Mizuki?"

Mizuki jumped, startling the trio of confused ultimates as she did a quick somersault. Landing back onto the ground, the teenager looked back and forth in shock. "H-huh?! What happened?! H...huh? O-oh, yeah."

"I-I almost got hit there..." King murmured to himself, rubbing his head as he was just centimeters away from meeting face to face with Mizuki's feet during her immediate somersault.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit of an airhead," Mizuki said, bonking her head with her fist as she stuck her tongue out to amuse her acquaintances. Hairi turned to Yuuya who shrugged, King still a bit fearful from the idea of getting kicked to the head. "Let's just go inside the cafe."

Hairi nodded, smiling as she stepped into the door. "Sure."

Stepping inside to the cafe, the group was met with the fine smell of coffee brewing in the distance. A relaxing atmosphere soothed their nerves, dim lights and cozy colors surrounding them from every angle. There was a bigger menu on top of the counter, ranging from simple drinks to deserts to different types of soups and bread. Just from taking a glimpse at the written words made the group's stomachs grumble.

"Can we... Can we buy something here?" Mizuki asked, desperate for a nodding answer.

"If we can, then yeah." Yuuya frowned. "But what in the world are MonoCoins?"

"If I had to take a guess, probably they're the city's currency?" Hairi answered, uncertain of of her own answer. "Though, that is a bit strange..."

"Monokuma probably did it," Mizuki replied, growling. "Tsk. If only I can just eat without worrying about anything right now."

"Can't we just eat without paying?" Yuuya asked, eyeing the desserts that laid perfectly inside of the counters that were covered with a glass panel. "They all seem recently made too."

"... If you want to die, sure."

"What?" Yuuya turned to King who had just spoken in the midst of the commotion, his eyes staring down at him. He bit his lips, a bit annoyed by King's rather calm, but harsh answer. "What do you mean by that?"

King pointed his finger up behind his back, directing Yuuya and the others' gazes on where he was pointing at. A security camera was watching over them in silence, a small circle on the left side blinking a flashing red color on and off. However, what fixated their gaze was the item next to the camera. It was a small machine gun that seemed glued to the wall, yet there was no trigger to be seen. There were bullets near to be seen, but the gun looked as though the handle was broken altogether. Maybe it had combined along with the camera, no one knew. All that mattered was their lives at stake.

"W-why the hell is there a machine gun there?!" Mizuki exclaimed, her face pale as sweat trickled down from her forehead. Her muscles were tensing in fear, her hands jittery with the slight feeling of submission falling into her head. "They don't put those in a cafe!"

"I'm sorry, but this is absolutely preposterous!" Hairi cried, her body trembling violently as she can only stare at the combination of the camera and machine gun. "Even if someone tried to steal something here it'll only end up with murder instead?!"

"W-why here of all places!" Yuuya forced a smile on his face, but even then were the hairs on his back raising in fear. "We didn't even see anything like this elsewhere!"

The pianist bit his lips, crossing his arms. "I'm sure this is merely a prank though..."

Yuuya scoffed. "Then why even say something like "if you want to die"?!"

"... It was just a precaution," King admitted, turning his back to the group. "I just don't want to see if it was real or not."

"Well then thank goodness you said something!" The geologist cried, a bit relieved that the idea of stealing food had already faded away from his head. He sighed, shaking his head irritably. "I am not ever, ever, ever going to be the guinea pig for this!"

Mizuki nodded, taking a few short breaths. "Seeing that, I'm not taking any chances."

"W-why steal in the first place?" Hairi asked. "I-I mean, I am getting hungry as well, but I'm pretty sure we all have our own food at our houses."

The hip hop dancer grinned slightly. "Mm! Know that you think about it, you're actually right!"

King smiled. "Well, you guys certainly calmed down quite quickly."

"It's not like I wanna remember that there's a risk of getting killed in this sort of place," Yuuya replied, scratching his head. "This place is too relaxing for its own good..."

The pianist chuckled. "Well, I think that's everything."

Yuuya nodded. "Yeah, I think we searched through everything already. Let's head back to the centre square."

"Do you even remember where that is?" Mizuki asked, tilting her head.

Yuuya rolled his eyes. "Just check your e-Handbook. Besides, we still aren't finish talking to that damn Monokuma."

"Ah, right..." Hairi gulped, trembling slightly as she remembered the bear's appearance. Speaking about killing, how they're trapped, etc. These things were not what Hairi had ever wanted to hear.

The geologist smiled, petting Hairi's head. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure this is all just one huge prank. You know how some kids are crazy these days."

"We didn't even find anything though," King stated, sadly dropping his shoulders.

Mizuki shook her head, not wanting to let the pianist's pessimism overwhelm her. "No way. I'm sure the others found something."

The group nodded, then heading out back to their first meeting point.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Just checking what the entire city looks like is taking a pretty long time, so I'm gonna divide this up into chapters! Group 2 will finish in the next chapter alongside Group 3 and possibly Group 4's investigations!**

 **Just remember that there isn't a real main protagonist. I will be switching through various viewpoints throughout the entire story. The first person I decided to star in was my own character Zen, so I'm not going into her viewpoint for a while. I have planned a few chapters ahead, so I hope some of these things don't seem too rushed. Though Zen will be an important character, she won't be stealing the spotlight for a while. I don't want to let my character steal your character's spotlight, right?**

 **I am loving all of the characters so far. Seriously, thank you for submitting these amazing characters. I might just have the urge to draw them, so if I do I'll tell you so you can look at it~**

 **Anyways, Vio is out!**


	4. Episode 1-2 - The Glass Ball

**Hey, I'm back!**

 **Alright, so here's the long-awaited new chapter of today! I'm going to be splitting this in two parts, since the ending part to this investigation and first day of the Mutual Killing Game will be quite long... Well, don't fret! I already have a lot of things planned out for this story~**

 **COMMENTS TO REVIEWS:**

 **dashunterman: "Hehe! How about right now?"**

 **Wolfnight3634: "Why, thank you for the review. You are just too nice to be expecting so much stuff from me."**

 **Third Cosmic Velocity: "I guess I do? Well, Shi is quite particularly a cute guy, so I may just tease him a little~ Mizuki is quite energetic, isn't she? Well, you can't have all the nice people to call him out. Sora is quite the hard lady to crack open though. Aha, thanks for the review!"**

 **Shyjoker: "Alright! Glad I don't disappoint! Oh gosh Kingsley, I'm sensing something personal from you!"**

 **Strange Nothing: "Since it's a city I have more work to do though *sighs*. Thank you, I'm trying my best to differ characters from one another to make them all special in their own way."**

 **TheRoseShadow21: "Yeah, I'll be trying, but I'm sure you can draw better than me! Well, I just don't want to kill someone off when you don't even know them well... I wanna make people cry- I mean... Oops."**

 **SatokoHojo: "Nah, it's fine! I'm glad I portrayed Himeko perfectly."**

 **Nemris: "Thank you, I appreciate it. *blushes* You're really going out of your way to compliment me. I feel honored. Yeah, and it's better to know the setting first before letting the action start in a rush. Honestly, I want everyone to have a chance in the spotlight. It's not fair if one person is the main character when there's more diversity in each cast. Aha, I guess you will love Saburo here then."**

 **SongBirds-Lullaby: "Thank you. I appreciate your review."**

 **ashDanLand: "No, it's fine! Don't worry, you'll get them soon..."**

* * *

Episode 1: Monokuma's First Step to Despair

Part 1: The Glass Ball's City

Survivors: 16/16

* * *

Remember, your life isn't worth it here.

Remember, your life is nothing more than just a stepping stone.

Trapped inside of an enclosed space that slowly shrinks in size, will your mind break down first or your body? Will you be crushed by the walls surrounding you without your spirit even breaking? Will you commit yourself to suicide once you realize your ending lifespan?

Remember, your life is nothing to us.

It's nothing compared to everyone else.

A dream. Though it was a dream, those words inflicted great harm onto me. My whole body felt as though I was a mere mannequin playing by the strings of the person shadowing over me.

It was another dream I shared with the rest of them. Does that mean they're worthless? Worthless like me?

Ah, that's pitiable. Isn't that right...

Monokuma?

* * *

 **(Group 3 - Kingsley, Satoshi, Sora, Yuki - Northeastern Area)**

"A swimming pool? Ugh, the water looks murky." Sora clicked her tongue, crossing her arms as she held her chin up high. Looking down at the swimming pool that didn't seemed to be cleaned since months, the appraiser couldn't help but gag in the inside.

The swimming pool was just miles away from where the group last started. The area around the pool were clean and sparkling, a few imprints of the groups' footsteps staining the area. There was one big pool in the middle of the area, another smaller, circular pool on the left side where the metal benches were. The smaller pool seemed to act as a temporary hot spring, Satoshi noticing bubbles popping and appearing every second. On the right end of the gigantic pool were various chairs, benches, slippers, and most swimming attire all bundled up in a heap of mess.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find a way to clean this unwanted mess up. Both the pool and that heap of mess there," Yuki replied, trying to cheer up the appraiser. Sora, however, simply scowled at her and turned her head away from the audiobook narrator's sight.

Kingsley bit into his lips, turning to the side. "... Like I can swim."

Yuki turned to the lawyer, stunned by his words. "Hm? You never learned how to swim since you were an infant? Not even when you were a toddler?"

Kingsley shook his head, heat rising into the back of his mind. "L-like I can swim!" He suddenly cried, clicking his tongue. "Haven't you noticed? Haven't any of you noticed why I never showed you my right arm? Haven't you ever questioned why I only use my left hand?"

Satoshi glanced at the lawyer, seeing the leather jacket that covered up Kingsley's body. He couldn't see much of his arms as they were hidden beneath the clothing, but his mind spring a few ideas in his head. "Are you injured by any chance?" He politely asked, meekly looking at him.

Kingsley stared at Satoshi for a while, then sighing bitterly. He reached his left hand out from his jacket, taking it out slowly as he revealed his temporary secret to others. What was laid out in front of the trio was Kingsley's arm that was wrapped with an orthopedic cast. Yuki can only bit into her lips to hold back a pitiful gasp, Satoshi and Sora staring at his cast in shock. Kingsley, however, took no notice in their expressions. "Look, I can't use my right arm."

"... I can see that," Sora murmured, crossing her arms. Her lips then curved into a frown as she eyed the lawyer suspiciously. "Why do you have to hide it from all of us? You could've just told us from the start. Rather, why tell us now?"

Kingsley heaved a deep breath, eyeing the appraiser. "Well, I only told you now because it was a slip of the tongue. However, I wasn't trying to hide it from you guys. It's more that..." He stopped, averting his eyes to the ground. "I have this feeling all of you guys would take advantage of an injured guy like me. I would've told you if Monokuma hadn't popped up of nowhere."

Sora shook her head, walking over to the lawyer with an irritated look on her face. "You think we would take advantage of you? Ha!" She snorted. "Don't make me laugh. Only a coward would take advantage of the injured. I, however, take advantage of the dumbasses." The appraiser then turned her back away from Kingsley, taking huge steps away from him as she murmured under her sharp tongue. "I have no idea if you are a dumbass though, and that seriously pisses me off. It's like that coward of an archer and that overly confident mountain climbing brat."

"I don't think any of us here are malicious enough to kill," Yuki started, putting her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't listen to what that robotic bear named Monokuma has to say."

Satoshi nodded, agreeing with Yuki's statement. "... Still, you have to tell everyone else this." He walked over to the lawyer, offering him a hand.

Kingsley nodded, slowly putting back his jacket with the help of Satoshi who secured it firmly on the lawyer's body. "Yeah, you guys are right."

"Can we just get back to exploring this damn place?" Sora exclaimed, yelling from a distance. She was already leaving the swimming pool area, the distance between her and her own group widening by each passing second. "Hurry up and move your asses already. There's nothing of worth in this dump."

"O-okay..." Though the trio were left stunned by Sora's behavior, they quickly followed suit.

Sora led them hastily to their next destination, the local zoo. Yuki seemed a bit excited to enter into the zoo, Kingslet following her with Satoshi silently walking inside the area. Sora clicked her tongue, wondering about how the smell of dirt and grime will get to nostrils as she hesitantly entered into the zoo.

When they got inside, however, their faces were immediately twisted into confusion and disappointment.

Sora was the first to speak. "I can't say I'm terribly fond of this...child's play."

Kingsley nodded, Yuki sighing next to him. She couldn't feel her own mouth talking. She seemed at least hopeful to enter into the zoo, but her expectations had ran out dry in an instant. "What in the world is this? A prank? It has to be some infant's prank, right?"

Satoshi shrugged, eyeing the zoo carefully. "Well, it does seem badly designed..."

Though the zoo was as clean as the swimming pool area (minus the gigantic pool itself), what lies behind the many bars and fences were cutouts of various animals. Cutouts of elephants were shown behind a glass panel, others of birds and leopards on different cages. There was a wooden sign on each area that labeled the name of the animal, but the animal itself was nonetheless fake. It was basically cardboard for all they cared.

"This is so not funny," Sora said, clicking her tongue in disgust.

"... I feel like the world just turned against us," Kingsley replied, irritation starting to arise from the back of his head. He crossed his arms, turning away from the sight. "What a joke."

"Monokuma probably did something as ludicrous as this," Yuki started, trying to come up with a theory for the strange cutouts of animals. "Either that, or the people who are supposed to be living in this city have a mental dysfunction."

Satoshi sighed, shaking his head.

"There's nothing useful here anyways," Sora murmured, flipping her hair back in irritation. She could feel her nose wrinkling in disgust as she clenched tightly onto her umbrella. She held it with her hand, the umbrella protecting her from the sun's rays. "What's the next place we have to go to? The sports centre, right?"

Yuki nodded, heaving a deep breath. "Let's all hope that there's something of use there. I personally dislike most sports that involve contact though."

Satoshi smiled a little. "I can see why."

Sora scoffed, holding her chin up high. "Of course. Why anyone would better playing such dirty sports is beyond me. Anyways, let's go. I, however, will not find of any use in that place."

The audiobook narrator forced a small chuckle. "Well... Let's just check."

Satoshi smiled subtly. "Agreed."

As they went into the sports centre, Sora was right on the mark. There seemed to be only machines used for physical education and various tools needed to play a numerous amount of sports. Nothing special was to be seen. The ordinary athlete would've said the same if they were to suddenly move into "MonoSports Centre" instead of their designated area.

Sora sighed, irritation reaching into her mind. "Alright, the last place to go to is the amusement park, right?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah."

The group couldn't help but feel an ounce of indifference as they forced themselves to move. From what they've seen so far were worth nothing of importance. Maybe weird, but nothing that hinted to where they exactly are or their means of escape.

* * *

 **(Group 4 - Nathalie, Kazuo, Ruekra, Hikari - Northwestern Area)**

Ruekra grinned, his stomach growling as the group walked down the street that was lined up with numerous sort of restaurants and fast food places. "Man, am I starving!" He cried, laughing obnoxiously. "I can just eat a gigantic hamburger right now with some fries on top of it!"

"Why ya have to mention that?" Hikari asked, puffing her cheeks up. "Ya making me starve too!"

Nathalie nodded, her stomach beginning to grumble. Kazuo, on the other hand didn't seem to respond to their conversation. If otherwise he looked like he was stuck in his daydreams.

Ruekra grinned, petting Hikari who ducked down from his gesture, then appearing right behind the magician to steal his hat. The magician gasped in response, quickly grabbing back his hat. Hikari chuckled, Ruekra playfully rolling his eyes in the process. "Ahaha, that's funny. But honestly, I wouldn't mind living here if we weren't stuck in these conditions!"

"... It's not like we ever heard of this place," Kazuo commented, crossing his arms as the duo glanced at him in surprise. The game developer, however, went back into his daydreams.

There were numerous sorts of cuisines lined up in the street. From American food to Japanese food to even Indonesian and Filipino food, there were just many sort of dishes for them to look forward to. From what they've seen so far in the menus inside of each restaurant, they didn't cost any money surprisingly. It was basically a free-for-all.

The thief bit into her lip. "I wonder what we should eat later," she murmured, eyeing the colorful buildings as she patiently waited for Ruekra and Hikari to finish their little game. Though her group was playing around for a few minutes, minus Kazuo, they quickly went back to their job.

"That was fun." Ruekra hummed to himself, chuckling as he continued down the road with his group. He turned to Nathalie, kneeling down in front of her as a rose then appeared from his hand. He handed it to the thief who hesitantly took it. Ruekra's lips crept up into a small smile, winking at her. "Well, sweetie, wherever you want to eat I'll be there to gladly accompany you. You just have to pick your choice."

Hikari grinned, laughing loudly as she wrapped her arm around Nathalie's shoulder. Whether or not Nathalie seemed to care, it looked as though the mountain climber didn't take notice. "Ahaha! Aren't ya a ladies man. Ya may as well be swinging for guys if you're so laidback!"

Ruekra shrugged, then crossing his arms with a cocky smirk. "I sway both ways, honey. I can easily flirt with Kazuo here if I wanted to."

"... Huh?" Kazuo's eyes widened subtly, turning his head to the left and to the right in an endless loop. It was as though by hearing his name did the game developer snapped out of his daze. He looked lost as he fixiated his gaze onto the magician. "Um... Were you talking about me? Sorry, I was-"

"Thinking about another game concept?" Ruekra answered, smiling awkwardly at Kazuo who slowly nodded his head. The magician chuckled, spinning in an axis as imaginary sparkles appeared before his eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, I wasn't badmouthing you at all!"

Kazuo shook his head. "It's fine. I don't care much about that."

"But it wasn't what I was talking about!" Ruekra threw his hands in the air, abruptly stopping from spiraling in an endless loop. "I was just telling the ladies here that I can easily flirt with you! You're introverted personality makes you the more cuter!"

The game developer eyed Ruekra for a moment. He slowly turned his head away from the magician, shyly covering his head with his hoodie. "... Just do whatever you want," he murmured. He couldn't meet anyone's gaze. The game developer cupped his hands, biting into his lips as he felt his cheeks blush a little. He couldn't believe it. It was as though he were embarrassed by what Ruekra had said.

Ruekra didn't seem to take notice of Kazuo's reaction, simply tilting his head before turning back to the ladies at hand. "Er... Anyways, what else are we supposed to look for?"

"I gotcha." Hikari took out her e-Handbook, soon powering it on as she swiped her fingers onto the screen. The map laid out before her eyes, she slowly observed each titled area. "The closest one from here is the supermarket."

"That's just full of food!" Ruekra cried, shock overwhelming him. He could hear his stomach growling profusely in response. Ruekra groaned, clenching onto his stomach. "Ooh! This city just loves to torture me!"

The group walked down the road till they reached the supermarket. The words that titled the name of the store was "MonoMarket". Though it did reference to Monokuma himself, the name was nothing more than ordinary. There was no creativity behind such a name. The group, however, weren't so much bothered by the name and walked into the store. The doors automatically opened for them in the process.

Hikari cupped her chin, examining her surroundings from her line of vision. "Mm... Looks normal."

"Normal? Of course not!" Ruekra cried, squinting his eyes as he slowly looked around the market. He then stopped, a certain object then catching his attention. It was sudden that he then flailed his hands about, screaming. "W-w-w-what the heeeeeck?!"

Hikari frowned, eyeing Ruekra. "What the hell's wrong with ya- Woah!" She raised her hands up, her eyes fixiated on the place Ruekra motioned her to. "What're weapons doing in this place?!"

Nathalie gulped. "N-no idea..."

Ruekra and Hikari sighed in sync to one another, trying to wring out the shock inside of their heads. Ruekra was the first to speak. "So... Let's keep looking inside."

"A-agreed." Hikari nodded.

The group serperated themselves, investigating the supermarket that contained various strange things. From Kazuo's end not only did he find old retro games but also broken radios and game consoles. On Ruekra and Nathalie's side they found toolboxes, guns, and knives of many kinds. Hikari's side seemed to much more normal, having beautiful paintings to lighten the mood and storage of numerous food in different aisles.

"Is this really a supermarket?" Kazuo asked as they regrouped, the three high schoolers shaking their heads in response.

Hikari frowned. "Of course not. Why would there be weapons here?!"

"... This is just insane," Nathalie muttered, putting the palm of her hand on her forehead.

Ruekra simply shrugged his shoulders, rubbing off the weirdness that continued to irritate his nerves. "Well, one thing's for certain. This certainly implies that the mall will be far from normal."

The three others turned to one another, realizing what Ruekra had meant as they all groaned in displeasure. "Oh yeah..."

Hikari could only frown in response. "Let's just all get going already. We still need to report back to the other lackeys."

The trio nodded, heading back out to desired destination. It wasn't too far away for them to see, the mall having a huge icon of Monokuma on top of the building's title. "MonoMall"- it was called. The exterior of the mall was rather strange itself, painted in white on one side and black on another. The group looked at each other in unease as they continued going down the road.

* * *

 **(Group 2 - Zen, Ren, Saburo, Himeko - Southwestern Area)**

"That was annoying," Saburo started, striking up a conversation between his group as they headed to the bank.

"No kidding..." Himeko murmured under her breath, recalling the incident at the hotel with Monokuma.

Ren simply shrugged, frowning. "Well, we shouldn't worry too much about it."

Zen nodded. "We'll find out sooner or later."

The group continued to walk down the road till they reached their destination, the "MonoBank" as it was called. It looked just like an ordinary bank, but it was colored in a dark blue hue and instead of money it was "MonoCoins". The group looked at one another before Saburo decided to check his own bank account at the "MonoATM" machine.

Saburo immediately frowned, eyeing his currency. "Ten MonoCoins? Isn't that too little money to spare?"

"How did you even get MonoCoins?" Zen asked, tilting her head curiously.

The speech writer can only shake his head in response, making Zen frown in return. Himeko and Ren glanced at one another, wondering that as well. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Let me have a try." Ren walked over to the machine, Saburo silently stepping away from the process. Ren typed in his name, the "MonoATM" machine signaling a green light as it then scanned his face. Approving him as Ren Furude, the screen switched to his account. Ren smiled a little upon noticing his own worth of MonoCoins. "I see. I have ten as well."

"I guess it's safe to say that we all have ten MonoCoins," Zen concluded, cupping her chin. "Did Monokuma gave us these?"

Ren nodded. "Most likely. However, I see no reason to use them."

Himeko clicked her tongue, annoyance overwhelming her as a thought ran through her head. "Tsk. ... It's bullshit if we have to use them to pay for stuff here."

"Obviously!" Saburo exclaimed, hearing Himeko who eyed him in shock. "Ten MonoCoins wouldn't even be enough to pay for taxes and incomes."

Ren shook his head. "It's not like we'll be living here. We still need to find a way out from this place."

The abstract artist rolled her eyes, cupping her hands together. "... If there is an exit, that is."

"Don't be so pessimistic about it. I'm sure they'll be at least something," the archer replied, eyeing Himeko who simply scoffed at her. Zen smiled awkwardly before turning back to Ren and Saburo. "Where is our next destination?"

Saburo smirked, crossing his arms with a prideful expression. "Isn't it quite obvious? The library, of course."

Zen chuckled. "Oh? You seem rather...happy."

The speech writer chuckled silently to himself. "Why, of course I am. This magnificent resource of power you call a library is full of information concerning this world and people with an immense amount of power. Quite helpful when you need details on something, such as the Cold War and the buildup to World War Two."

Ren and the others can only glance at each other, then turning to Saburo. "Um... Sure."

"It's a disgrace for anyone to even think that becoming a leader of power is a child's play. It takes one's entire lifespan just to get to their position, as I am here right now." Saburo grinned, holding his chin up high. "Now, lead me to the library, soldiers."

Zen tilted her head. "Soldiers?"

Saburo nodded, turning to the archer with a pleasant smile. "That is the positions I will give you. It's higher than a mere civilian."

Himeko sighed. "Whatever."

Ren smiled a little in response. Not only did this imply that Saburo feels closer to the group, but he at least considered them more than just mere strangers on a whim. "Alright. Let's get going."

The group went down the road where the library was just a few kilometers away from their sight. It was a two-story building in which its design seemed beautifully carved in spirals and patterns. Unlike your ordinary public library, the library in the city seemed more like an indoor office from a politican's mansion. Saburo chuckled softly to himself as they walked inside.

Zen can only hold her breath, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she surveyed her surroundings. "W-Woah. This looks...fancy."

Saburo nodded, spreading his arms about as though he were embracing the cool air. An amused expression crept up from his face. "Yes, how magnificent!"

The trio watched Saburo silently as he walked into the gigantic library, chandeliers and beautifully crafted glass windows on the top of the first floor, the windows serving as an overview of the second floor. What lied in the first floor were different topics of interests from nonfiction books, novels, classics, and historical bibliographies. The rest lied on the second floor where most manga and comic books were stored alongside magazines and picture books. Near the end of the second floor were a few rooms that were titled, "Study Room". Besides the last of the four study rooms were a restroom, each for male and female.

"There's so many books here," Ren commented as he investigated the area alongside Himeko and Zen, Saburo ahead of them with a smirk. "It looks like one of the biggest libraries in the world."

Zen shook her head, smiling sweetly at the swordsman. "Maybe, but the Bibliothèque nationale de France is quite bigger than this. C'est interresant, n'est-ce pas?"

Ren glanced at Zen, wondering what she had just said. He turned silently to Himeko who frowned in response, wondering what Zen had said. It wasn't in Japanese nor English. It was a completely different language.

The archer took notice of the duo's reactions, quickly covering her mouth in shock. "Ah! S-sorry. It was just a slip of my mother tongue."

"French, isn't it?"

Zen turned around, finding Saburo walking towards them with a confident posture. She nodded slowly. "Y-you know?"

Saburo grinned. "Of course I know. I have the courtesy of being a speech writer, and since I am interested in politics and the history behind the world, this should be a no brainer."

Ren chuckled to himself. "So, did you find anything?"

The speech writer shook his head, crossing his arms with a frown creeping onto his lips. "Hm. Well, nothing of use concerning our chance for escape. There seemed to be nothing about this city as well."

Himeko sighed. "It's not like we even checked out every single book."

Ren shook his head. "Unfortunately, we don't have the time to read everything. We still need to investigate the warehouse."

Zen bit her lips. "That's right."

"There's nothing of use their anyways..." The abstract artist clicked her tongue. "Idiots..."

Still, the group had no choice but to investigate the warehouse that was down the very end of the street.

* * *

 **(Group 3 - Kingsley, Satoshi, Sora, Yuki - Northeastern Area)**

Yuki was the first to set foot in the amusement park, joyful music playing from the various speakers around the entire area. Though the rides weren't working at all, Yuki could tell from a glance that the amusement park would be the best place for the whole group to hang out if they were on a break from school. She sighed. "Too bad that isn't the case," she murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Sora turned to Yuki, baffled by what she said. She quickly disregarded it, looking at the amusement park keenly. "No one in sight, like always. It's creepy. There's music playing, but none of the rides seem to be working right now."

"... Not like I wanted to ride on any of these." Satoshi shivered a little, imagining how tall the rides would take him. Even the Ferris wheel would've scared him to death. He hated heights, which led to his dislike for most of the rides.

"That isn't what we're here for anyway," Kingsley said, sighing a little. "We need to find a way out of here."

"In this big place?" Sora chuckled bitterly. "It'll take a while till we finish searching this area. Why don't we split into pairs?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Yuki replied, smiling as Sora clicked her tongue in disgust. The audiobook narrator eyed her awkwardly, wondering if the appraiser disliked her or if she always did such things.

The group decided to split up into pairs. Yuki and Sora hesitantly paired up and walked towards the left, Kingsley and Satoshi towards the right.

The left side of the amusement park had most of the extreme rides. Drop towers, roller coasters, water rides, etc. Sora had to admit, the amusement park would've been the perfect place for people to spend a day in. If they weren't in their current situation and met each other differently Sora wondered- will they ever hang out like normal high school students?

Yuki chuckled nervously, eyeing the appraiser as she tried to strike up a conversation with her. The silence was nerve wrecking. "I guess that means Kingsley and Shi went to the kids' area."

Sora grinned. "It's like a match made in hell."

Yuki tilted her head as they continued walking, finding nothing but game booths and rides. "Shouldn't it be a match made in heaven?"

"No, of course not," the appraiser replied, frowning. "Shi hates riding on these sort of rides, so he's perfect for the kiddie rides. I'm not sure about Kingsley though, but I have a hunch that he hates roller coasters. In fact, the hip hop dancer and..." She scoffed. "...the mountain climber would be excited to ride the roller coasters. Hmph. Brats they are."

Yuki chuckled, then spotting a small stage in front of her. Sora turned to her direction, finding a gigantic stage behind six rows of metallic, foldable chairs. She crossed her arms. "Is that for some magic show?"

Yuki shrugged. "I think so. It seems to be perfect for Ruekra."

Sora chuckled, twirling her umbrella. "Like I'll allow that flirt to show off."

"Doing magic tricks is his talent though..." Yuki murmured under her breath, staring at Sora who inwardly smirked to herself.

As the duo continued walking, the music abruptly stopped, static then echoing throughout the entire area. Sora and Yuki quickly covered their ears, eyeing the nearest speaker in shock.

"W-what the hell?!" Sora cried, yelling as loudly as she could. "What's happening here?!"

Yuki shook her head violently. "D-don't ask me!"

The static continued to echo throughout the area, but within ten seconds began to gradually disappear. It was then followed by a high-pitched voice. It was Monokuma's voice that stopped the uncontrollable noise, yet what he said made no sense at all.

"The MonoAmusement Park is in the process of officially opening! Anyone who snuck inside the park should be careful of bumping into our employees on the way out! They're busy working, so please don't bother them!"

"W-what the hell does that mean?" Sora bit her lips, glaring at the speaker in disdain. "This is sickening. Why isn't this city that's based on a robotic teddy bear in the verge of death yet?"

Yuki shrugged, slowly putting her hands away from her ears. "At least there's no more static here."

The appraiser nodded, scoffing. "Of course. Thank you for the obvious statement." Before the appraiser had anything else to comment slyly on Yuki's words, her eyes subtly widened. Her eyes were fixiated on the view in front of her very eyes. Her lips curved into a frown, but it wasn't out of disgust. It was more of a disheartened and baffled sort of expression. "What in the hell is that doing here?"

Yuki followed Sora's gaze, looking to find a robotic bear smiling at them with strange blue uniform-like suits.

—

"Why is there Monokumas here?" Kingsley asked, his heart pounding fearfully as he and Satoshi were surrounded by a bunch of uniformed Monokumas touring about the area. They were smiling at the duo, waving at them in an almost friendly gesture. The lawyer couldn't help but cringe at the sight of them. "... W-why...?"

Satoshi shrugged. "No idea, but it probably has something to do with the announcement?"

Kingsley sighed, his mouth hanging wide open as the Monokumas walked around the amusement park. Some had brooms on their tiny paws and were cleaning the area. Others were strolling about the area, balloons and goodies in their paws. Even so, the sight was truly unimaginable. "I... I guess...?"

Satoshi and Kingsley slowly strolled the area, taking extra caution to not bump into the bears. Though they were confused by how many Monokumas were there in the world, they couldn't force themselves to ask. It was simply useless at this point.

They continued investigating the area, finding nothing but arcades, game booths, and rides for young children. One of the Monokumas came up to them, handing them a bear-shaped blue balloon with a small giggle. Satoshi and Kingsley glanced at one another, the strategist deciding to take his offer. "Thank you."

"Yay! You're welcome! Upupu!" The robotic bear nodded excitably, blushing as he was running back to a few Monokumas who seemed to be his friends.

"Well... That was weird," Kingsley murmured, eyeing the group of Monokumas who happily strolled away from their sight. "Don't they want to kill us?"

Satoshi shrugged, eyeing the balloon with interest. "... Well... Maybe they aren't the same as the Monokuma we saw at the centre park...?"

The lawyer frowned, cupping his chin. "... Maybe." He was still confused as to where they came from. Did the Monokuma they met at the centre park had something to with this? Did that same Monokuma built duplicates of himself for some specific reason? The answers were unknown. "... A-Anyways, let's go back. Sora and Yuki might be waiting for us."

Satoshi nodded, following Kingsley as they headed back to the entrance. As expected, Sora and Yuki were there, the appraiser glaring at them impatiently as the audiobook narrator smiling at them.

"Took you guys long enough," Sora started, clicking her tongue. She eyed the balloon Satoshi had in his hands and frowned, but decided against commenting on it. "Tsk. Well... Screw this! I've had enough of these stuffed teddy bears!" She scoffed and turned her back towards them, taking a step out from the entrance.

Kingsley and Satoshi turned to Yuki for an answer. She bit her lips, awkwardly scratching her head. "Typically, after the announcement on the speakers, Monokumas appeared out of nowhere around the area. Sora got irritated at their presence and kicked one of them to the ground, but was forced to stop after the Monokuma she had kicked down started bawling its eyes out."

Kingsley could hardly believe what he was hearing. "... What."

Sora seemed to hear everything from the trio, fiercely eyeing them with annoyance in her eyes. "Can we get out of here already? I feel like suing this place when I get out of here."

Satoshi nodded, then feeling something touch his hand. He turned back, finding himself staring down at a Monokuma. "Eh...?" He gulped, his face growing pale as the Monokuma simply stared up at him.

Sora was the first to notice Satoshi. "Shi, what's wrong- W-what the hell is that stuffed teddy bear doing here?!"

Yuki and Kingsley turned their bodies around, looking towards the scene unfolding between their eyes.

Satoshi could hardly feel himself breath. The Monokuma continued to stare at him, moments passing before his voice started to pierce the air. "Upu!" He cried, his left paw pointing at the balloon Satoshi had in his hand. "It's me, it's me!"

The strategist was stunned. He eyed the bear-shaped balloon in his hand, then eyeing the uniformed Monokuma. "You're...the one who gave me this?"

The Monokuma nodded violently, then jumping on top of Satoshi's shoulder. The bear then threw his paws around the strategist's head, embracing him affectionately. "Yup, yup! I'm Seifukuma!"

Sora couldn't do anything but stare in shock, gagging at the sight. "W... What is happening?" She started, dumbfounded. "D-did you manipulate one of the Monokumas?"

Satoshi quickly shook his head, talking through Seifukuma's arms. "I... I don't know."

Seifukuma, however, continued to speak in his high-pitched and rather childish tone of voice. "Seifukuma's job is to help you all escape!"

* * *

 **(Group 4 - Nathalie, Kazuo, Ruekra, Hikari - Northwestern Area)**

Ruekra smiled confidently as he grabbed the microphone that was connected to the booth, serving to be a karaoke station with over a hundred selections of songs to choose from. Kazuo was busy looking around the arcade, fascinated with the amount of consoles and games there were to choose from. Nathalie was simply watching Ruekra and Hikari who had decided to sing a duet to pass the time before they continue their search around the second floor of the mall.

The magician twirled in place, the first few notes of the song playing throughout the arcade. "Are you ready?" He called out, pointing to Nathalie and Kazuo who couldn't bother to respond. Ruekra, however, didn't seem to care about their lack of speech and continued. "I'm going to be singing a duet with Hikari over here to pass by this five-minute break!"

"Ya!" Hikari threw her fist in the air, a wide smile on her face. "We're gonna be singing ya'll a song from Danganronpa's Animation... Never Say Never!"

Ruekra and Hikari grinned as they held out their microphones, each of them swaying to the beat as they managed to perfectly sing a duet with one another. Nathalie couldn't help but be impressed by how well their voices tune in to one another. Though they were off-pitch and a bit iffy at times, the thief could tell that they were better than the average person. Even Kazuo seemed to notice, simply turning to eye them for a moment.

As the song came to a close (with Ruekra and Hikari dramatically posing with the spotlight lighting their way), the duo of singers cheered as loudly as they can. The two of them high-fives each other, looking back at the karaoke box to see their scores. An A for the both of them.

"Woo! That was fun!" Hikari exclaimed, stretching her arms out. She smiled widely as she eyed the magician. "Ya rapped pretty well."

"I'm even more surprised by well your voice fits in to the song," Ruekra commented, winking at the mountain climber who chuckled. "You hit the high notes almost perfectly!" After complimenting Hikari for a while, the magician turned to Nathalie, also winking at her. "So? What do you think of our performance?"

Nathalie didn't know how to respond. She knew the duo had done an excellent job, but she didn't know how to say it. She simply cupped her hands, fidgeting in place as she said, "You two did well..."

Ruekra couldn't help but smile, giving Nathalie a thumbs-up gesture. "Great!" He then quickly folded his arms, a serious expression overwhelming his face. "Anyways," he started, his tone of voice hilariously deeper than usual. "I think it's time we should continue searching about the mall. There's the second floor we have to explore, dear."

"Ya might say that-" Hikari scratched her head, turning to Kazuo who was indulging himself in an arcade booth. He was quickly pressing buttons as his eyes were fixiated on the bright screen. "But I don't think Kazuo's willing to go for a while."

Ruekra shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyways. Most of the stores here are closed for now, and it mainly consists of fashion stores and other useless objects. I don't see anything else that we can be missing other than the usual stuff. This is simply a regular outlet."

Hikari nodded. "I guess, but ya never know."

The magician chuckled, then walking over to pet Kazuo on the head. "Oi," he called out, trying to get the game developer's attention. Kazuo didn't seem to take notice of the magician, staring at the shooting game he was currently playing. "Our break time's over already, sweetie. We still need to go to the second floor and check the cinema."

Kazuo didn't hear the magician, murmuring chants under his breath. "High score, high score, high score..."

Ruekra tapped on the game developer's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel sweat trickling down his forehead. "Um..."

It took five whole minutes before Kazuo's avatar was shot by one of the galactic battleships.


	5. Episode 1-3: The Glass Ball

**A/N: Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and characters you submitted! The story's gonna go deeper into our mystery, our characters soon learning of their fate and story of why they're here! Anyways, sorry I'm a bit late to post this chapter. I've been having exams and schoolwork. I also been putting priority over my own novel, so you can blame me for that as well. Well, I'll be closing the poll soon, so please cast your votes as soon as possible! Otherwise, enjoy this chapter which is a bit longer than the last one!**

 **COMMENTS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Strange Nothing: "Well, this is a city. We need a lot of interesting stuff happening in this story as well (other than random side stories I may do just for the giaggles). Wow, really? That's a shocker. Seifukuma may be good or not, depending on how you view him..."**

 **Shyjoker: "Aah! Poor Kingsley! XD"**

 **SongBirds-Lullaby: "Thank you! Honestly, I thought of the little Ruekra and Hikari bit on the go as I was writing. Whether or not he's as useless as Monomi though is up to debate."**

 **Third Cosmic Velocity: "Really now? I'm glad I made you smirk then! Sorry about that. She'll be getting more lines in this chapter though so don't worry. They're the amusing ones, so they have the pleasure of being in the comedy bits of the story. Honestly, I hate that I have to kill people in this story."**

 **dashunterman: "I know it is."**

 **TheRoseShadow21: "An awkward cliffhanger if I had to admit. I do like Kazuo's character a lot. He's really cute in his own way. Seifukuma is childish, isn't it?"**

 **Nemris: "Killing two birds with one stone, eh? Don't worry. Everything in this story serves a purpose. *smirks* Yeah, Seifukuma will be playing a big role in this story, whether good or not is the question."**

 **Wolfnight3634: "Thanks!"**

 **Fujisaki-kun: "Honestly, Kazuo will be gaining a more important role as the chapters go by. He's quite the lovable nerd! You're hinting at something with the Kazuo and Ruekra part..."**

 **TikiKitsune: "Nah, it's fine! Yeah, Sora's group are all interesting! Saburo's the best! Heh, Zen's last name is French. That's the right question to ask on the new kuma. Yeah, Hikari and Ruekra really lightens up the story altogether! If Mizuki joined the crew... *swoons*"**

* * *

Episode 1: Monokuma's First Step to Despair

Part 2: The Glass Ball's City

Survivors: 16/16

* * *

 **(Group 3 - Kingsley, Satoshi, Sora, Yuki - Northeastern Area)**

Satoshi bit his lips. The uniformed bear that childishly called himself Seifukuma was on top of Satoshi's shoulder, casually hugging him as if he knew him since he was born. "Your name is...Seifukuma...?"

Seifukuma nodded. "Yup! The one and only!"

"W-what the hell is with this bear?" Sora asked, bitterness running down her throat. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Shi, what did you do?"

"N-nothing," Satoshi replied, gulping as he met Sora's glare. "I never met him until we got here..."

Yuki's eyes perked up in interest. Analyzing the embracing bear from up to down, she could easily tell that he was quite different from Monokuma in terms of clothing and personality. In comparison to Monokuma wearing nothing but his skin, Seifukuma had wore a blue uniform similar to that of a sailor's. Yuki knew Seifukuma was different from the monochrome bear, seeing how he's continuing to embrace Satoshi without his consent. A childish guy, maybe.

"Well, even if you did nothing, that still doesn't mean we can trust him," Sora continued, her eyes shining in anger and doubt. Twirling her umbrella for a few spins, she abruptly closed it and pointed it to Seifukuma. "What is your purpose here, stuffed toy? Are you working with that psychopathic bear or do you want us for your own schemes? If you're trying to gain our trust, then it isn't working. Lay your dirty paws off of Shi before I kill you myself."

Seifukuma quickly jumped down from Satoshi's shoulder, throwing his hands up in the air as he faced the appraiser. Satoshi silently sighed in relief as he rubbed his shoulder, then turning to the scene in sight. Seifukuma was trembling, sweat trickling down from his face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just a bear that was built to protect you guys from Monokuma!"

"Heh. Like I'm buying that bullshit." Sora frowned, continuing to scare the bear into a corner. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to buy our trust, Shi being your first victim. You probably hugged him in order to make him feel at least unwary of you, am I wrong?"

"Y-you're wrong!" Seifukuma cried, shaking his head violently. "I just thought he looked adorable for a guy! That's why I gave him that balloon over there!" He pointed his paw towards Satoshi's direction, gesturing Sora to the balloon he held in his hands. "See, see! I'm innocent! I wouldn't harm a cute guy like him!"

Immediately upon hearing those words, Satoshi's face became red. Kingsley and Yuki glanced at him in shock as they heard a fuse broke. "S-Shi?!" They exclaimed, quickly trying to maintain Satoshi from tripping to the ground.

"You probably will think that Monokuma looks cute then," Sora said, scoffing under her breath. "He's the same kind as you psychos."

Seifukuma shook his head. "Don't lump me with him! He's an evildoer who needs to be punished! His cuteness does not excuse him from capturing you guys!"

Sora sighed inwardly to herself, putting her hand to her head as she felt veins popping from her forehead. "So you do think he's cute..."

"Anyways," Yuki started, interjecting between Seifukuma and Sora. "What is your purpose here? Was it to protect us from Monokuma and escape from this place? If so, how and why help us?"

Kingsley glanced towards Yuki's direction, murmuring to himself. "She can easily be a detective if she wanted to be..." He then grinned a bit to himself. "Must be from reading so many crime novels."

Seifukuma heeded Yuki's questions, then nodding his head with a big smile. "Upu! Yup, I'm here to protect you guys and help you escape from this city!" He then saluted himself, jumping about in an excited manner. "Upupu! I was programmed to, so it's my duty to do so until you guys safely escape!"

Sora shook her head. "What. Who the hell programmed you?"

"Obviously, I'm not obliged to say that!" Seifukuma cried, laughing innocently to himself. Yuki and Sora glanced at one another, displeased with what he said. "Because... I don't know!"

Sora stared aimlessly at Seifukuma, her eyebrows curving into a frown as she inched closer to the bear, her lips twisted into disgust. "What?! You must be kidding me! How idiotic can you get?" She slapped herself on the back of the head, groaning in displeasure as she turned her back away from Seifukuma. Putting the umbrella over her head, Sora silently took steps away from the bear.

Yuki could tell that Sora had just about enough of him. "That can't be help," she started, eyeing Seifukuma who smiled sweetly at her. "But how are you going to stop Monokuma and help us escape from this city?"

Kingsley nodded, stepping into the conversation. "We haven't found any exits yet either."

"Well, that's the thing." Seifukuma put his paw over his mouth, as if he was pondering over what the lawyer had said. "I've been asking around here since Monokuma had implanted mini versions of him that were..." He giggled. "Coincidentally alike to me!"

Sora clicked her tongue, murmuring under her breath. "Coincidentally my ass."

Seifukuma didn't seem to hear Sora, instead twirling around happily. "Anyways, they didn't tell me anything cause apparently I was supposed to know where we are. I think the person who programmed me didn't give me that information for some reason... Upu..."

"Well, this doesn't seem like any damn place in Japan," Sora replied, crossing her arms. She looked to the skies, finding the all-too close clouds looming over them. They seemed quite far away to touch, but they seemed to close to even glance at. Sora shook her head of the strange scenary, turning to Satoshi who stood up from the ground. "Do you have any idea of where we are?"

Satoshi eyed Sora for a second, then shaking his head. "No, I don't think anyone here knows anything."

Yuki cupped her chin, then snapping her fingers. "Ah. Shouldn't Hairi and Yuuya know something about this place? They talents do require them to travel around the world, so..."

Kingsley frowned. "They're not here right now."

"Let's get going then. Don't just stand around here like a horde of zombies," Sora said, gesturing the others to follow her. "They better be there when we return, otherwise I'll smack their faces before I demand an answer from those lousy cowards."

Seifukuma glanced at the group who huddled together, starting to walk away from the entrance. He eyed around the area curiously, then giggling as he quickly followed them. He hoped to protect such students from Hope's Peak Academy from Monokuma, the sheer mascot of despair. He didn't want anything wrong to happen to them, but he knew he couldn't be too optimistic in that sense.

* * *

 **(Group 4 - Nathalie, Kazuo, Ruekra, Hikari - Northwestern Area)**

Ruekra sighed as Kazuo walked lazily besides him, Nathalie and Hikari leading them around the second floor of the building. The magician had felt bad for forcing the game developer to follow them, wondering if he was the one at fault for Kazuo's "death" in the game.

He eyed Kazuo for a moment, observing his every movement. He didn't seem to be fazed at all by Ruekra, simply walking with his usual daydreaming expression. He occassionally yawned here and there, but also sometimes gasp a little whenever the group passes by a game store.

Ruekra wondered how large the mall is. As expected, there wasn't much to look at other than clothing and various other accessories. Nothing special, but nothing too boring that will take common folks away from wanting to shop. He had to admit that if he weren't stuck in the situation concerning Monokuma, he wouldn't have mind shopping around the mall itself.

"Are we really gon' be stuck in 'ere?" Hikari asked out of the blue. Though Ruekra was shocked at her question, Nathalie and Kazuo seemed to know that Hikari wasn't being pessimistic. She had just asked because she was worried.

"Honestly, we're fine as long as Monokuma doesn't do anything." Ruekra stretched his arms out, then rubbing his tired eyes. "There's obviously a way to get out of here, even if the clues to our escape seem scarce."

Kazuo grinned a little, cupping his chin. "Ah. Like a survival game?"

Ruekra glanced over to Kazuo's side, a bit surprised by his comment. He smiled a little, forcing a small chuckle. "Um. I guess so?" He continued to stare at the game developer, scratching his head. "Um..."

Kazuo tilted his head, confused to how Ruekra was acting.

Nathalie smiled, not knowing the situation behind her head. "I think we'll be fine."

Hikari chuckled, glancing over to her group members. "Ya got a point. I was just asking anyways. I never thought about us not escaping this place." She then stopped for a moment, crossing her arms. "I just wanted to know yar opinions."

Ruekra nodded, his smile widening. "Haha. Can't be worried about a strong sweetheart like you, huh."

The mountain climber laughed, turning around to face the magician with a happy expression. "Hahaha! Ya can't underestimate me, ever!"

Ruekra laughed alongside Hikari, Nathalie and Kazuo seeming to be a bit amused by their interactions. "You're right on that!" He exclaimed, scratching his head.

They continued around the mall, then finding nothing out of the ordinary. They decided to head down to the first floor, climbing down the broken escalators as they reached near the entrance. Ruekra glanced around his surroundings, then taking out his e-Handbook and booting it up to his map. "We still need to check the auditorium and the cinema that's around the left side from where we are."

"Wonder what kinda movies they got in store," Hikari commented, stretching her arms.

"Movies based on video games would be great..." Kazuo murmured, his mind wandering elsewhere. Nathalie can only glance at him as he wandered off into dreamland.

Walking out from the mall and heading to the left, the group was left walking down a lonely parking lot with no vehicles or people to be seen. It was as lonely as elsewhere, the wind (that came out of nowhere) breezing through their hair as they reached close first to the cinema.

The cinema, if not obvious, was called "MonoMovies". It was a one-story building that was painted in black, movie posters taped to the walls from the outside. Leading them to the glass door entrance was a red carpet, lights blinking on and off on the group as if they were Hollywood stars. Ruekra smiled a little, remembering the last time he had walked on the red carpet as the famous magician he is now.

"Where are all these lights coming from...?" Nathalie murmured to herself, eyeing the entrance for any visible lights.

Hikari shrugged. "Don't know whatsoever, but I like it."

The group walked into the cinema, finding numerous movie posters and booths, a small cafe to buy popcorn and nachos near just in the middle of the room. The group walked around the cinema, doors near the walls down the hallways with the movie title and showtime listed on the top in bright red. Opening the door into the showcase room, there were red velvet seats in rows of twenty. It was bright in the room, the screen projected onto the wall being blank.

"It's pretty cold in these showcase rooms," Ruekra commented, embracing himself in an exaggerated fashion. "I wonder if we can watch something here."

"I doubt Monokuma'll show us anything," Hikari replied, frowning.

"As long as it isn't crowded in here..." Kazuo murmured, observing the auditorium. The thought of a bunch of people being squeezed into one room while making a mess and whispering comments to one another displeased the game developer. He was never fond of crowded places.

Ruekra chuckled a little, petting Kazuo's head. "Not as crowded as public pools though!"

Kazuo, hearing Ruekra's words, couldn't help but feel a bitter taste in his mouth as he thought about the idea of swimming in a public pool. He blushed a little as Ruekra petted him for a few more seconds, then walking behind the magician as they continued their search around the cinema.

There was nothing much to see except for posters and empty rooms, leaving the group to the concert hall. The concert hall, if they had to guess, would be as empty as well.

They continued down the road till they reached a black-and-white beautifully designed Monokuma-shaped building. Unsurprisingly, the looks on their faces weren't at all pleased.

"Is that...supposed to be Monokuma?" Nathalie muttered, sweat trickling from her forehead.

"This does not soothe me in the slightest bit!" Ruekra cried, his face gradually becoming pale. "D-did the construction workers actually built the concert hall like...like this?"

Hikari shook her head. "I... I think I get it now. Y'all in some fanatic Monokuma city! Y'all and I!"

Ruekra turned to Nathalie and Kazuo, silently seeming to feel that Hikari was coming to a theory there that seemed quite possible. Places they have been in has the word "Mono" engraved in it, which, most likely, was inspired from Monokuma's name. The fact that there was a Monokuma-shaped building did not deter them from thinking about that possibility.

Still, they walked into the building. As usual, they found no one in sight. The auditorium was similar to the showcase rooms in the cinema. Velvet seats and a spacious room. However, there were much more rows and there was even a second floor for extra seating. A gigantic stage stood in front of the auditorium, the sparkling stage seeming to show off to the high schoolers.

"Woah!" Ruekra cried, his eyes sparkling in excitement as he ran to the stage. He quickly jumped on top of the stage, twirling around like a toddler who had learned that he was getting a gigantic cake for his birthday. "I've never seen a stage this big!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's perfect for doing my magic shows!"

Hikari grinned, watching the magician dance in place. "Ya seem really happy 'bout this."

Ruekra nodded excitably. "Of course! This stage would've been perfect if not for the strange design of the building~"

Kazuo and Nathalie nodded, Hikari laughing in the process to the magician's words. "You seem fond of being in the spotlight," Kazuo started, eyeing Ruekra who jumped at his words, becoming flustered about.

"I... I guess?" Ruekra was rather shocked by Kazuo for not only his comment that wasn't about games, but that the game developer was speaking directly to him. Wasn't he mad at Ruekra for making him lose the game? Though the source of his shock was directed towards Kazuo, it was also from something else...more personal. Ruekra quickly twirled about, smiling as he tried to ignore the subject. "Isn't it obvious that celebrities like me adore the spotlight?"

Nathalie shrugged, smiling a little. "I suppose."

"Nah! I don't think a famous indoor person would like to go out upstage!" Hikari retorted, saluting Ruekra. "If they ain't extroverted like ya, then they ain't ready to be a star in the stage!"

"What a philosophy, Hikari!" Ruekra cried, swooning over the mountain climber's words. "I can just imagine all the men falling down to your knees-" He then stopped, quickly going back on his words. "-or all the ladies. Oops, hehe..."

Hikari rolled her eyes playfully, eyeing Ruekra. "A ladies man you are."

The group had a good laugh. Though the situation they were in was quite grim, they couldn't help but try to ease the tension. Their worries did continue to overwhelm them, building up gradually as they went back to the centre square where the others were waiting. Was Monokuma going to be there? They don't want to know.

* * *

 **(Group 2 - Zen, Ren, Saburo, Himeko - Southwestern Area)**

"The last place we have to go to is the warehouse, right?"

Ren nodded, turning to Zen. Saburo sighed, crossing his arms. He did not expect anything special from the warehouse, and neither did Himeko as well. She simply frowned as they continued walking.

Once they reached the rather bland dark gray building, the group searched around for an entrance other than the metallic garage door that seemed to only be opened from the inside. It took no longer before Himeko was near a pale white door, gesturing for the others to go inside as she opened the door.

Rewarded with a strong breeze that came from the air conditioners above the ceiling alongside the lights that brightened the area, the group found themselves staring at a large amount of dusty crates and boxes that were stored messily about.

The crates and boxes seemed to be sealed tightly, the only conclusion to opening the valuables were to slice it open by Ren's sword. Ren, however, politely refused to destroy such goods and simply allowed the mystery to become unsolved. Well, that is, at least for now.

"This honestly looks like a place where Monokuma could just destroy and build an entirely different place on top of it," Zen started, surveying the area only to find nothing special in hand.

Saburo nodded. "I guess you have a point."

Himeko, however, muttered rather ominously under her breath. "That bear of a bastard's probably coming up with something..."

Ren shrugged. "Well, there's nothing else around here, so we might as well return back to the centre square. The others might be there already, waiting for us."

Saburo grinned, proudly saluting himself as he faced the trio of ultimates. "Well, the most important figure always appear last, my dear citizens!"

"Keep saying that..." Himeko murmured, grinning mockingly at the speech writer from a distance.

* * *

 **(Centre Square)**

The first people to arrive at the centre square were Mizuki's group: Mizuki, King, Hairi, and Yuuya. Followed up by Zen's (to which Saburo ranted about how he isn't last, to Himeko's amusement) to the last remaining groups, Sora's being last (Seifukuma hiding in the distance), all the students were huddled up together, ready to explain their situation.

Hairi was the first to start. She first started with the houses that were aligned to one another, by both gender and in alphabetical order. Stating that each house looked to be unique to each person's preference, more than enough people seemed just about satisfied by that. Not only that, but they were in unease by the thought that Monokuma seemed to have prepared everything beforehand.

Leaving off to the neighboring houses, Mizuki decided to step in and talk about the school, the gyms, and the field. There was nothing special about each particular place, King then barging in to add the little incident at the cafe (right after Mizuki was finished speaking about the park).

"Inside the cafe..." King stopped, then cupping his chin. A lazy, almost indifferent smile appeared on his lips. "...is a machine gun."

Everyone could only glance at one another, trying to understand what the pianist had meant by such words. Eventually their faces grew pale, screams and wails of shock overwhelming the air. King quickly covered his ears, glancing at his group members who forced a simple smile to the situation.

"Eeeeeeh?!"

"...?!"

"N-no way!"

"That can't be possible! I call hacks!"

"That's a lie."

Yuuya gulped, breathing in deeply. "He's right though," he replied, recalling the incident. "We saw it inside of the cafe. It's apparently used for security purposes."

Yuki shook her head, blowing into the air as she hugged her body. "How malicious," she murmured, feeling the cool wind against her back.

Saburo nodded. "Agreed. What kind of monarchy do they have here?"

Sora scoffed, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "Obviously a real messed up one."

After a few minutes, the conversation gradually switched back to its original topic. Saburo decided to step, declaring that is was only natural since he was the second to appear at the centre square with his group. He first explained about the numerous buildings in the area, all locked except for a small hotel. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be seen there on their means to escape.

He frowned as he explained about one last door that Monokuma had blocked. The speech writer told the others about how Monokuma was nagging them to leave, stating that he'll punish them if they don't follow his rules. They were left with no choice but to leave.

"You can explain the circumstance next-" Saburo saluted the swordsman in front of his gaze. "-Ren Furude, SHSL Swordsman."

Ren nodded, silently heeding the speech writer's words. Leaving off from where Saburo said, the swordsman explained about the bank and the library down the street from MonoHotel. He told his fellow ultimates about the MonoATM machines and their currency, MonoCoins. From within their group, each person had ten MonoCoins in their supposedly bank accounts. A few people were left in shock, others confused by their currency while the rest irritated by their bank accounts that they obviously haven't made.

Himeko frowned a little as she eyed their reactions, urging for Ren to continue with Zen awkwardly smiling at their direction. Nodding a bit hesitantly, the swordsman continued, now talking about Saburo's one and favorite place- the library.

The library had two stories, the bottom storing bibliographies, encyclopedias, and most nonfiction novels while the top stored many light novels, manga, picture books, and etc. There were many study rooms throughout the second floor, seeming to only be opened with their e-Handbooks. From outside the glass panel, however, they only found empty tables and chairs inside of each study room.

In other words, nothing of use for now. Sora wondered if there were any books concerning their situation. Saburo kindly stepped in to tell the appraiser that they didn't have enough time to check through each book. Satoshi, hearing this, mentally noted himself to check inside the library later. A few others did the same thing as well. Ironically, in sync.

Zen and Himeko (much to her displeasure) were left to discuss about the warehouse meters away from the library. There were crates and boxes inside of the area, but, much to some people's disease, were left unopened because of Ren's mercy on such inanimate objects. Of course, there was nothing else left to be noted from the group.

The next group to speak were Ruekra's. Hikari kindly stepped into the scene, taking over the spotlight as she discussed about what her group had saw. First, she started off with the biggest one of them all, the MonoMall.

To nobody's surprise, there was nothing to be mentioned inside of the mall other than outlets and arcades. They strolled around the mall for quite some time before they decided to go into the cinema. Hikari sighed a little, stating that even the cinema and the concert hall down the street were the same.

Ruekra shook his head, telling Hikari to mention about the shape. The mountain climber quickly nodded her head, snapping her fingers in an eureka moment as she told the ultimates that though the cinema was shaped the same as most others, the concert hall was shaped like Monokuma.

The looks on everyone's faces were merely in unease. Hikari chuckled a bit, then explaining about the unique stuff piled inside of the supermarket. From food to drinks, from dishes to silverware, from weapons to bombs, most of the stuff inside of the market contained at least something out of the ordinary.

"Why the heck are there guns there?" Kingsley asked, unease welling up into his stomach.

Nathalie and Kazuo glanced at one another, then turning to Ruekra and Hikari for an answer. They had no idea as well.

Finally, Hikari talked about the food area where a lot of different cuisine were found in numerous restaurants. Filipino food to Indonesian food to Korean food to Persian food- just the mention of food made the ultimates' stomachs grumble in want. Ruekra couldn't help but sigh deeply as he recalled the aroma of salmon roasted with freshly squeezed lemons on top. Even Kazuo couldn't do anything but murmur under his breath.

Mizuki wiped the drool streaming from the corner of her lips, her stomach grumbling. As Hikari finished off on her last sentence, everyone turned to the last group: Sora, Yuki, Kingsley, and Satoshi. They glanced at one another, wondering who should be explaining the places they've been to. Sora nudged Yuki, silently telling the audiobook narrator that she wasn't going to offer any sort of information to those "cowards". Yuki sighed a little, stepping forward before Kingsley was able to say something.

Yuki started off with the swimming pool area. Telling the ultimates that there seemed to be a swimming pool and a hot tub, some people were excited. They were probably expecting to swim and take a long rest there, but Yuki swiftly cut them off. She told them that the water in the pool was murky, having a distinct green color with moss near the wall.

Afterwards, the expressions on their faces weren't at all pleased.

Laughing nervously, Yuki proceeded to talk about the sports centre which connected to the gym. Of course, the sports centre had all kinds of supplies ranging from basketballs to tennis shoes to even golf clubs. Nothing too fancy or strange.

Next was the zoo, in which Yuki quickly explained that instead of animals, what laid inside were simply cutouts. Everyone groaned, wrinkling their noses in disgust as Yuki forced herself to continue onto the amusement park. That one specific area contained all the entertainment needed to inform the ultimates.

"The last place we investigated was the amusement park."

Ruekra glanced at Mizuki, the both of their expressions brightening in an instant. "Really? That's nice! Do the rides work there?"

Kingsley nodded. "We haven't ridden on any of the rides yet...but I'm pretty sure they work."

Sora scoffed, turning her back towards them. She could feel the idiocy beaming from these so-called ultimates. If they cared much more about the amusement park, then why should they care about escaping the city if they wouldn't mind living in it? She could never understand. "If they don't then you idiots won't be able to have fun being stuck in this hellhound place."

Hairi shook her head. "Well, if we're stuck in here for meantime then the places we investigated should provide us with the right amount of living conditions needed until we find a way to escape."

Zen smiled at Hairi, then turning to Sora who simply scoffed. "Well, she does have a point."

Yuki shrugged, the tension between the ultimates and Sora increasing bit by bit. She didn't want to partake in such drama any longer, but she had no choice but to continue. "The amusement park is large with a wide variety of rides and game booths to explore, but there is this specific thing that bothered us."

Yuuya raised an eyebrow, eyeing Nathalie close by who looked as confused as the next person. "Why?" He asked, raising his hand to gain the audiobook narrator's attention.

"Well, there is this announcement that, most certainly, Monokuma made that-"

Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. She covered her ears. "Always that damn bear!" She cried, shaking her head in mock despair.

Ruekra grinned. "Well, he always seems to find a way to annoy us."

Saburo's group can only glance at one another, fully knowing what Ruekra had meant by that. They were just about done with Monokuma's antics.

"Anyways," Yuki began, glancing at everyone else. "The bear made an announcement telling us his "employees" will be surveying around the park. Without warning, tons of uniformed bears showed up, walking around the park as though they were ordinary citizens."

Ren could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tickle him. "Out of nowhere..."

Hikari and Ruekra both screamed at the same time, hugging one another as Kazuo and Nathalie glanced at their reaction, not at all surprised by how energetic they can be. "So we are in a Monokuma city!"

"Y-you can't say that for sure!" Hairi cried, sweat trickling down from her forehead. "There must be some other reason!"

Saburo glared at Yuki, clenching his fists. "This is madness! What kind of citizens would build such a...such a monstrous city?!"

Himeko growled under her breath. "Tsk... That damn bear..."

Sora clicked her tongue, turning to face the ultimates in a condensing manner. "Maybe they all just died and Monokuma replaced them with bears. Ever thought about that?"

Satoshi trembled a little, cupping his hands as his frail body felt a cool breeze against his clothes. "That's pretty creepy..."

Mizuki gulped, forcing herself to smile a little. "M-maybe it was all an hallucination? Y-yeah! That's definitely it!"

Kingsley shook his head. "That's certainly not possible."

The hip hop dancer turned to Kingsley, fear in her eyes. "H-how come?"

The lawyer sighed, stepping in to the crowd. "First of all, I doubt anyone here has been stricken with mental problems. Take for example, schizophrenia. Besides, even if someone was hallucinating, there is a little to low chance that anyone would be hallucinating the same thing, let alone four people altogether..." He stopped, noticing his classmates' gazes falling to him. "... What?"

Everyone straight at Kingsley, shocked by how detailed and accurate his proof was. Even Sora herself couldn't do anything but eye the lawyer, then smirking a little as she found someone who can be at least of a challenge if she ever so desired to fight him in a battle of wit.

"How intellectual!" Saburo exclaimed, applauding Kingsley alongside a few others who were stunned into silence.

Mizuki was left shocked. "Y-you have a point there... I guess?"

Kingsley stood silent, slowly walking back to his group as Yuki tried to bring the topic back into discussion. "Anyways..." Yuki glanced at Sora who nodded her head, urging her to speak. "We met up with this one specific bear that's apparently called Seifukuma..."

Nathalie glanced at Ruekra who shrugged. "Seifukuma...?"

Yuki nodded. "We don't know where he came from, but apparently this bear met up with Shi along the way. Strangely enough though, he said he wanted to help us escape the city."

Hikari frowned. "What? But isn't he like Monokuma?"

Yuuya shook his head. "I can't trust what he says. I don't expect anyone to trust what a bear would say when we already met...Monokuma."

Zen gulped, cupping her chin. "Well..." She didn't know what to say. This Seifukuma robot may be telling the truth, but there was a big possibility that he was simply lying. "I don't know..."

Sora grinned, crossing her arms in a coy manner. "Trust me on this. I never once gave in to that stuffed bear's offer."

"Who would?" Himeko asked under her breath, frowning. "Nobody can trust that damn bear and his little friends..."

Before the ultimates were about to converse on the topic of Monokuma and the other robotic bears in the amusement park, a high-pitched childish voice echoed throughout the square.

"Uhuh! No one can trust that Monokuma child!"

Sora immediately jumped back, clicking her tongue in disgust as she twirled her umbrella around. "Don't tell me he followed us here..."

Ren turned to Satoshi's side. "I-is it the bear you guys were talking about?"

Satoshi nodded. "It sounds like him."

Mizuki immediately screamed, though whether it was intentionally or not was unclear to the rest. "Aaah! He's coming to kill us!" She cried, waving her arms about. Ruekra and Hikari followed, trying their best to scare the bear away as though he was a predator hunting for birds inside of a gigantic forest.

Sora was not entirely amused by their antics. She covered her ears, glaring at their direction. "Stop screaming god damn it!"

"Upupupu! You guys seem to be having fun!"

"W-where is that voice coming from?" The archer asked, observing her surroundings. She glanced from side to side, then spotting a small, subtle white paw that held onto the tree bark that was in front of the square to the northeastern side. She quickly pointed in that direction. "Over there!"

Giggling childishly, the uniformed bear took steps away from his hiding spot, walking towards the crowd with a smile. "Upupu! My name is Seifukuma! It's nice to meet you, though I already met Shi and those three." He glanced over to Sora's group, making them feel cornered in the process with the bear staring straight towards them.

The ultimates immediately took a step back, giving themselves distance from the uniformed bear. "Y-ya're trying to kill us too?!" Hikari cried, the resemblance in Seifukuma being closely related to Monokuma's own appearance. She quickly held her fists up, trying to intimidate the bear. "Tricking us into believing that ya're gonna help us, that's all a ruse isn't it!"

Seifukuma shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. "O-of course not! I'm an honest bear who hates bad guys like Monokuma!"

"You're not that honest," Sora said, rolling her eyes. "Telling me you don't know who built you and why you're helping us!"

"I swear! I don't know!" Seifukuma cowered in place, covering his head. "Please don't be mad at me!"

Ruekra cupped his chin, pondering. "Well, if Seifukuma doesn't know anything about himself, then doesn't that mean that he's like us?"

"Huh?" Sora turned to Ruekra, scowling at his words. "He's just another stuffed bear. Don't compare him with us. No matter how sympathetic he may be, he's still suspicious."

Hairi nodded, heeding Sora's words. "You have a point."

The magician shrugged. "But, well, if he had lost our memories like us, that means it wasn't only us ultimates who were affected."

"Then how did Seifukuma lose his memories?" Zen asked to herself, crossing her arms. "In fact, how did we lose our memories?"

Saburo grinned. "The magician has a point. I too am curious on that remark. What is the purpose of us losing our memories and why is it not only affecting us, but this bear as well?"

"Monokuma doesn't seem to be in a state of amnesia," Yuki said.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Because he's a stuffed toy. Seifukuma might be lying for all you cowards know."

"This sounds like something from a game..." Kazuo murmured, wandering off into dreamland as usual. Ruekra could only glance at him, sighing a little.

"There's still a possibility." Hikari stepped in, glaring at the appraiser who clicked her tongue, turning away from the group. The mountain climber sighed, murmuring irritably under her breath before taking a glimpse at Seifukuma. "Yar lose ya memories, right?"

Seifukuma nodded. "I don't know who built me or why I'm helping you, but I just know it's my duty to do so. I also know that I was built to protect you all from Monokuma!" The bear then glanced around the crowd, spotting Satoshi. He quickly jumped up in the air, diving down to land on the strategist's head.

"W-what just happened?" Mizuki asked, staring at the bear. "H-he's like an acrobat!"

"I don't think it's surprising as Monokuma appearing out of nowhere..." Himeko muttered under her breath, chuckling a little with a mischievous smile.

Yuuya took a long look at the scene unfolding before his eyes, finding Seifukuma embracing Satoshi who looked a bit exhausted in the process. "Shi, what happened?"

"He accepted my token of friendship!" Seifukuma cried, showing the ultimates a bear-shaped balloon from his paws. It was the same balloon he had given to Satoshi. "Because he accepted it, I'm considering him to be my best friend!"

Saburo smirked, nodding his head confidently. "What a smart boy Shi is. Using the bear's childishness to his advantage..." He then laughed, throwing his arms up to the air. "Yes! Truly the SHSL Strategist!"

Shi forced a small smile, deciding to follow along to what Saburo had to say. Despite it not being the case, Shi couldn't bring himself to rebuke it. He eyed the bear embracing him. "Um... So I am your best friend now?"

The bear giggled, tightening his grip on the strategist. "Yup!"

"Anyways," Ren started, ignoring the scene unfolding at hand. "There's no exits around this city. There seemed to be a sort of wall surrounding the city, but I never saw anything else beyond that. We might be able to break the wall if we use enough power."

Hikari's eyes widened. "Ah, right! When we were walking down th' road, I thought it was strange we al' didn't saw anything beyond the border but the colo' of blue!"

The ultimates glanced at one another, nodding their heads in agreement. Ren looked at the each of them, concluding that they had all seen the same thing he and Hikari did. "Did anyone check the barrier out or at least touched it?" No one raised their voices or hands. It was silent. Deciding that nobody had investigated the wall itself, he nodded. "Should we go investigate afterwards?"

Ruekra grinned. "It might be a good idea, dear."

"Break the wall with your sword this time," Saburo said, chuckling a little.

Ren sighed, glancing at the speech writer. "Fine."

They turned to Satoshi who was with Seifukuma. The bear hopped down from the strategist, saluting the ultimates with an agreeing nod. "Yup! That's a smart idea!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Himeko muttered under her breath, scowling. "Tsk. Stupid bears..."

"Alright. Should we go now?" Ren glanced around the centre square, finding no one who seemed to dislike the idea. He nodded. "Alright."

The group walked down the road, following the closest way to the barrier that serperated them from the outside world. As they reached to the wall, Ren came close to it, unsheathing his blue and gold hilted katana.

"You think this'll work?" Yuuya turned to King for an answer. The pianist simply shrugged, waiting for Ren to try breaking the wall down.

Mizuki glanced at the wall, pondering on how blue it is. It was too much alike to the clear blue sky. She turned her head up to the clear blue skies, the gigantic clouds slowly passing by.

Ren took a deep breath, preparing himself as he mentally counted down. "Yah!" He cried out, swiftly swinging his blade down to the wall. Metal clattered onto the wall, giving it a loud metallic ring that echoed through the air. The ultimates covered their ears for a while, their eyes then widening as Ren realized that nothing happened afterwards. "It...didn't work?"

Saburo cupped his chin. "That's weird..."

Hikari walked up to the swordsman, then making space for herself. "Let me try!" She shouted as she slammed her foot to the wall. Nothing happened. The mountain climber clicked her tongue, slowly backing off. "Tsk."

Mizuki turned to Zen. "How about you?"

Zen glanced at the dancer, looking up to her bow and arrows. She chuckled a little, forcing a small smile. "I don't think it'll work," she said, crossing her arms. "It'll break easily. These are mostly made out of wood."

"Is there really no way to break through this wall?" Yuki turned to Seifukuma for an answer. The bear simply crossed his arms, wondering if there's a possible way for them to escape.

Ruekra walked over to Ren and Hikari's side, putting his hand on the wall. His eyebrows burrowed into a frown. "That's strange," he murmured to himself, feeling the wall for a few seconds. He stopped, turning to the ultimates' side. "This wall, though it may not seem like it, is made out of glass. Though glass is breakable, this one seems sturdier than most other ones."

"Well, it does make sense." Kingsley cupped his chin, tapping his foot on the ground. "That metallic sound we heard makes much more sense now..."

"How?" Sora asked, frowning while twirling her umbrella. "How are we being held up in some glass? We're not zoo animals, are we?"

Yuki gulped. "Why even build a wall made out of glass?"

The ultimates shook their heads. They didn't know anything nor could they come up with a reason for so. They didn't know anything, not even Seifukuma who was programmed to protect and help them escape from the city. They all decided that maybe Monokuma knew, and so they tried calling him out.

Of course, he appeared out of nowhere with some fascinating yet oddly creepy news.


End file.
